jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:ErielVanya/Silva rerum: The Book of Stories
Mae govannen, zbłąkani wędrowcy! Tytuł mówi sam za siebie. Silva rerum (łac. las rzeczy) to "forma piśmiennictwa", popularna wśród szlachty w XVII wieku, charakteryzująca się tym, że ludzie do jednej księgi - upraszczając - wpisywali wszystko, jak popadło. Jak leci. Na co mieli ochotę. Analogicznie - tu też będzie jak leci. Z pomysłem stworzenia tego bloga nosiłam się już jakiś czas, od kiedy zaczęłam pracować nad pierwszym krótkim opowiadankiem (ostatecznie wykiełkowało w dłuższą formę i być może niedługo się pokaże). Zauważyłam, że mam większą chęć do pisania mniej obszernych historii, a że lubię mieć na wszystko jedno miejsce, to postanowiłam stworzyć właśnie taką sylwę. Z góry uprzedzam, nie wiem, ile tu tego wyjdzie. Zależy, jak mnie poniesie fantazja :) Dar przekonywania Do napisania tego krótkiego tworu inspiracją byli (kolejno) Koniu, Venea i trzmiel Marian, zaś bezpośrednią przyczyną - ten krótki fragment. Polecam zapoznać się z nim przed lekturą mojego tekstu. Venea, czytając ów fragment razem ze mną, zrobiła pewną zabawną uwagę i zaproponowała mi napisanie o tej onej one-shota. Zatem - oto jest :) Czkawka siedział w pokoju i w zamyśleniu kruszył węgielek z ołówka o blat. Gryzł go od kilku dni poważny problem. To znaczy - poważny według niego. Większość ludzi pewnie zwyczajnie by to przeczekała, ale nie on. Nie miał dość cierpliwości, a poza tym jego wrażliwe usposobienie nie pozwalało mu o tym ani na chwilę przestać myśleć. Prócz szlachetnych pobudek motywująco działała również narastająca irytacja, bo co by nie mówić, z kłopotem stykał się dzień w dzień i z każdym zetknięciem coraz bardziej dawał mu się on we znaki. Sprawa trzymała się go uparcie niczym mokry trzmiel Marian siatki na oknie. To znaczy: łatwo by ją (go?) mógł wyrzucić, ale jakoś nie kwapił się dotknąć jej (go) bezpośrednio, bo mogło to obfitować w różne bolesne konsekwencje. A sprawa-trzmiel uznała, że na razie sama nie zniknie. Nagle na parterze trzasnęły drzwi i chłopak podniósł głowę znad czarnych okruchów. Spojrzał na Szczerbatka pytająco, jakby to od niego chciał wiedzieć, czy spodziewają się jakichś gości. Smok jednak wyglądał na równie zaskoczonego. Czkawka profilaktycznie zastanowił się, czy to może przypadkiem nie włamywacze, a jeśli tak, to jakie kroki należałoby poczynić (gaz łzawiący? kick-boxing? ewakuacja oknem?) - ale zaraz przypomniał sobie, że ten dom prócz syna mieści jeszcze ojca, i to go zdecydowanie uspokoiło. Jednak but, który chwilę później utorował jego właścicielowi drogę do pokoju, bynajmniej nie przypominał ojcowskiego. Choćby z tej przyczyny, że był o dwa rozmiary większy. - Siema! - rzucił krótko Mieczyk, bez krępacji wpraszając się jak na własne śmieci. - Och, hm, to ty. Cześć - szatyn przywitał się zdawkowo. - Myślałem, że to włamywacz. - Blisko - stwierdził z uznaniem bliźniak. - Dobre ucho, to się chwali. Choć, jeśli mam być dokładny, to zaczynam dopiero po zmroku. - Aha - odparł obojętnie Czkawka i wrócił do kruszenia węgielka. - To co tu robisz teraz? - Wpadłem cię wytargać... znaczy, zapytać, czy nie wybrałbyś się z nami na małą wycieczkę. - Wycieczkę? - Jak powiedziałem. Taki wypadzik na sąsiednią wysepkę, całe popołudnie, zero roboty, sto procent procentów (to akurat na prośbę kolegi Smarka). Organizujemy ze Szpadką - dodał wyjaśniająco. - A co na to wódz? - szatyn bez zainteresowania uniósł brwi. - Pytałeś się? - Szanowny ojciec udzielił dyspensy - poinformował z dumą Mieczyk. Czkawka musiał na niego spojrzeć. - Co mu powiedziałeś? - Że za nas ręczysz, bierzesz odpowiedzialność i płacisz za ewentualne szkody materialne - wyrecytował blondyn. Przyjaciel tylko skrzywił się okropnie, ale nie wydał żadnego dźwięku. - I uwierzył? - Nie miał wyjścia. Nie było cię w pobliżu, nie mogłeś zaprzeczyć. Czkawka westchnął i rozgarnął ołówkiem węgiel. - Żelazna logika ojca i Mieczyka. - No, już, nie tym ponurym tonem. Relaks przyda się każdemu, a szczególnie mnie. Cała ekipa już się zadeklarowała, wszyscy lecą. Brakuje tylko ciebie. Chyba nas nie wystawisz, co? - Yhm - mruknął. - Dobra. Pomyślę. - Nie ma czasu myśleć, za godzinę wszyscy będą gotowi - uświadomił go uprzejmie bliźniak. - Możesz wziąć ze sobą zapasowe ciuszki, wybraliśmy malowniczą miejscówkę nad jeziorkiem, a, jak pamiętasz, ja za nic nie odpowiadam. I koniecznie zabierz zaliczkę, inaczej będziemy cię musieli wykopać z terenu wycieczki. - A co tym razem? - uniósł brwi. - Siatka świeżych zielonych, średniej wielkości, gatunek obojętny, byle nie klon, bo tego używam w domu jako lep na muchy i sprawdza się aż za dobrze. Do odbioru na miejscu, znaczy transportujesz sam. Organizatorzy muszą mieć wygodne posłanko - Mieczyk mrugnął do niego i klepnął go po ramieniu. - No. To za godzinkę przed naszą chatą. Świetnie się z tobą załatwia formalności. Czkawka chwilę patrzył za odchodzącym bliźniakiem. Potem z ociąganiem podniósł się z krzesła i skinął na Szczerbatka. Smok posłusznie wstał i podreptał przed nim. Szatyn podniósł głowę, odetchnął i ruszył spotkać swój problem. *** Jedno trzeba było Mieczykowi i Szpadce przyznać - ile razy organizowali jakiś wypad, zawsze nieznanym sposobem trafiali na świetne okolice. Oni, którzy praktycznie nie ruszali się poza Berk. Natomiast Czkawka nie wyobrażał sobie, którą ze zwiedzonych wysp wybrałby na taki, dajmy na to, głupi piknik. - Najwidoczniej nie masz do tego talentu - ocenił Mieczyk, gdy przyjaciel wyraził kiedyś to nieukontentowanie na głos. - Nosa, żyłki, szczęścia, moich włosów, czegokolwiek. U Thorstonów to akurat rodzinne. Rodzisz się przewodnikiem i nie ma zmiłuj. Jak tylko dorobimy się lokalu, otwieramy z siostrą biuro podróży "Thorstam i z powrotem". "I pewnie zbiliby na tym kokosy", pomyślał z czymś w rodzaju zazdrości Czkawka, obserwując bliźniaki wyciągnięte na swoim legowisku. Kiedy zsypali razem "zaliczki", wyszła całkiem spora kopa zielonych - notabene chyba wszyscy obrobili ten sam buk - na którą Mieczyk i Szpadka rzucili się bez żadnych wyrzutów sumienia. Nawet nie pomyśleli o zdjęciu bagaży z Wyma i Jota. Tak, bagaży, gdyż bliźniaki, z pakowaniem czekające zawsze na ostatni moment, nie mogły się zdecydować, co może im się przydać na kempingu (okazało się nawet, że nie były tak do końca zdecydowane w kwestii liczby dni, którą mieli na nim spędzić). I tak ostatecznie Zębiróg prócz jeźdźców musiał taszczyć na plecach większość ich domowego sprzętu. Nie wzięli chyba tylko wypchanego jaka. Czkawka z dobrego serca pościągał smokowi przepełnione juki. Teraz jednak mało obchodził go nieszczęsny Zamkogłowy, porzucił też obserwację bliźniaków, bo w jego polu widzenia pojawił się - no właśnie. Problem. Astrid szła od strony ogniska z toporem i osełką w jednej ręce, a kubkiem w drugiej. Bez specjalnego trudu domyślił się, co jest w naczyniu, bo też doskonale wiedział, gdzie postawili przytachaną przez Sączysmarka skrzynkę. Inaczej ujmując - po wodę musiałaby się udać w kierunku przeciwnym do tego, z którego wracała. Samego ogniska nie widział, z tej półki skalnej, na której przesiadywał ze Szczerbatkiem, nie można było go zobaczyć, bo osłaniały je wysokie kamienne ściany. Ale mógł zgadywać, co się tam dzieje. W końcu od kiedy tu wszedł, ani razu Smarka nie widział. Słyszał za to jego podejrzanie wesoły głos. Nic dziwnego, że przepłoszył dziewczynę. Usiadła sobie na uboczu, odstawiła kubek i zabrała się za ostrzenie topora. Nieprzyjemny dźwięk zaczynał już poważnie drażnić uszy Czkawki, bo ostatnimi czasy słuchał go zdecydowanie za często. Niemal zawsze, gdy tylko była w pobliżu, pieściła brutalnie swoje ostrze, a chłopak tylko ze względu na własne bezpieczeństwo nie zauważył grzecznie, że jeszcze trochę i będzie musiała przyjść do niego po nowy egzemplarz. Astrid bowiem od tygodnia chodziła non stop podminowana. Nikt nie wiedział, dlaczego, od kiedy dokładnie ani czy któreś z nich miało z tym bezpośredni związek. Najgorsze dla Czkawki było jednak to, że nawet on nie mógł nic z niej wyciągnąć. Bądź co bądź byli razem, mogłaby chociaż jednym słowem naprowadzić go na trop, w czym rzecz. Ale nie - dziewczyna traktowała go jak wszystkich. "Nie wkładaj ręki przez kraty mojej prywatności, bo ci ją capnę", w tym to się zamykało. I było z jednej strony niepokojące, a z drugiej - już zdążyło go lekko zirytować. - Co to za mina? - za jego plecami nie wiadomo skąd wyrósł nagle Mieczyk. Czkawka drgnął, i chwała mu, że tylko tyle, bo niespodziewane pojawienie się bliźniaka sprawiło, że mało co nie podskoczył. - Ee... co? - spytał niezbyt przytomnie. - No siedzisz tu i siedzisz z twarzą z rodzaju tych, których pokazywania powinno się zakazać, żeby nie obrażać Lokiego - odparł bez ogródek. - Co, kot ci zdechł czy kto? - A tam - wzruszył ramionami i znów spojrzał na Astrid. Zaprzestała na moment tortur nad bronią i pociągnęła mały łyczek z kubka. - Ej, Czkawuś, nie bądź taki - Mieczyk klapnął obok niego, usiadł po turecku i pochylił się lekko do przodu, opierając łokcie na kolanach. - Coś cię gryzie, wywal to z siebie. Przypomnę nieskromnie, że jestem najlepszym psychologiem terapeutą, jakiego zawiera ten zespół. No - tryknął przyjaciela w ramię i powiódł wzrokiem za jego spojrzeniem. - O, proszę. Jest panna Uważaj Bo Zaraz Wybuchnę. Widzisz? Już mamy jednego malkontenta, weź chociaż ty nie psuj zabawy takim podłym nastrojem. Czekaj, a może tobie trzeba by też przynieść kubeczek? Smark jest już cały w skowronkach, ani myśli pilnować alkoholu - Mieczyk podniósł się i otrzepał spodnie. - Zaraz wracam, czekaj tu. - Nie chcę. - Jakie "nie chcę", stary, nie ma "nie chcę". Patrz, nawet ona wzięła - ruchem głowy wskazał Astrid. - Widać nawałnica gniewu nie objęła jeszcze tej części jej mózgu, która odpowiada za racjonalne decyzje. - Za to z pozostałymi to co innego - mruknął marudnie Czkawka. - Jedna wielka burzowa chmura. - I co, tym się przejmujesz? Błagam. Pewnie ma te swoje gorsze dni. - To nigdy nie trwa dłużej niż tydzień - zaoponował Czkawka. - No i mimo wszystko traktuje ludzi jak ludzi. - To pewnie ktoś ją obraził albo coś. Wie to jeden Thor, który zapewne nas nie oświeci... chyba że jednak? - spojrzał w górę. Niebo milczało. - Czyli zgodnie z przypuszczeniem. Więc jeden Thor, no i ona w rzeczy samej, a zatem się tego nie dowiemy, najwyżej po śmierci. Czyli koniec, cześć, kropka, wykrzyknik, chodźmy na browarka. - Nie - odezwał się stanowczo szatyn. - Ja się właśnie muszę dowiedzieć. Mieczyk prychnął. - Po co? - No bo... Ja wiem? Żeby jej trochę poprawić humor. Momentami staje się nieznośna. - No to trzeba było tak od razu! - Mieczyk klepnął go w plecy, aż zadudniło. Natychmiast rozsiadł się na ziemi. - W babskich sprawach jestem ekspertem. Czkawka sceptycznie uniósł brwi. - Ty? - Ja - potwierdził dumnie. - No co, a Szpadka to facet? Całe życie się z nią użeram, to się nauczyłem tego i owego. Dawaj, co chcesz wiedzieć? - No... - szatyn przez chwilę się zastanawiał. - Jak z niej wyciągnąć, o co jej chodzi. Znaczy się z Astrid, Szpadki problemy mnie nie obchodzą. - E, to proste. Wystarczy zapewnić jej silniejsze emocje, pod wpływem których wykrzyczy ci to prosto w twarz. Pokłóć się z nią! - zawołał efektownie. - To zawsze działa. - Ale ja chciałem... tak bezinwazyjnie - zauważył z wahaniem. - No przecież nie każę ci jej uszkodzić - stwierdził urażony. - Ale zainicjuj. Zrób cokolwiek. Zabierz jej topór, napuść na nią pijanego Sączysmarka, podłóż nogę, zrzuć ze smoka - ale złap, wepchnij do jeziora, namaluj węglem wąsy, jak pójdzie w kimono, podmień zawartość kubka, nafaszeruj rybę pieprzem i podaj ze słowami: "to żeby pomóc ci zregenerować nadwątlone siły"... Wystarczy trochę pogłówkować, możliwości są nieograniczone! Swoją drogą, pieprzu pewnie nie wyczuje, ale za "nadwątlone" cię zabije, bez dwóch zdań. Czkawka mrugał oczami, przytłoczony ilością informacji. Pomysłowości Mieczykowi odmówić nie było można. - Ale... - Czkawka odchrząknął. - Bo wiesz, chodziło mi raczej o moje bezpieczeństwo. Bliźniak rozważył to kryterium. - Jak chcesz bezpiecznie, to ze swojej strony polecam zaskoczenie - zawyrokował. - Działa najlepiej i najszybciej. - Jesteś pewien? - spytał z powątpiewaniem. - A to jej czasem tylko bardziej nie rozwścieczy? - Jasne że tak, w końcu o silne emocje nam chodzi - wzruszył ramionami. - Silne emocje to będą, jak ja zejdę z tego świata z toporem w czaszce. Przecież jak nic wrypie mi siekierę w łeb! - A zaraz tam - żachnął się Mieczyk. - Kobiety kochają, jak się je zaskakuje. Wierz mi, wiem po siostrze - niedbałym gestem wskazał przewracającą się na liściach Szpadkę. - Mówię ci, spróbuj. Czkawka chwilę to przegryzał. - Myślisz? - upewnił się w końcu. - Proszę cię, obrażasz mnie. Ja to wiem. Tylko zawołaj, zanim zaczniesz, muszę zrobić sobie popcorn i znaleźć dobre miejsce - podniósł się i ruszył ku ścieżce. - I zawczasu! Bo przenieść taką kupę liści to wyjdzie może i z kwadrans. Minęło kilka ciepłych, popołudniowych godzin, podczas których a) w okolicach skrzynki zniknął również Śledzik, b) Szpadka nabawiła się na plecach poparzeń słonecznych, zasypiając bez bluzki na pełnym słońcu i kończąc jak smażona rybka na patelni (tyle że zamiast z dołu, przypiekło ją z góry), c) Czkawka postanowił dać Astrid szansę i spróbował do niej zagadać. Sytuacja pozostawała jednak bez zmian, dziewczyna potraktowała go chłodno, ironicznie i odprawiła z kwitkiem. Zirytowany szatyn doszedł do wniosku, że pomysł z kłótnią nie był taki głupi. Miał do tego idealny nastrój. Cały czas jednak myślał racjonalnie. Może i przeszlifowany topór Astrid powinien się rozlecieć przy pierwszym mocniejszym uderzeniu, ale niekoniecznie chciał sprawdzać, czy pęknie w kontakcie z jego kośćmi. Pozostawało mu zatem zaczekać, aż będzie mógł zastosować drugą z rad Mieczyka. Zacząć z zaskoczenia. Okazja nadarzyła się niebawem. Astrid, znużona monotonnym zajęciem, zachęcona przez ciepłe słońce i wypity trunek, przysnęła sobie tak, jak siedziała. Czkawka zauważył to szybko i opuścił swoje stanowisko obserwacyjne. Szczerbatkowi profilaktycznie nakazał zostać, gad miał nieprzyjemną skłonność do zabawy w zdrajcę, kiedy uznawał to za stosowne. Szatyn znalazł nadającą się do zejścia wąską ścieżkę i ewakuował się nią na dół. Zanim jednak podszedł do dziewczyny, rozejrzał się za ewentualnymi niespodziankami, które mogły go obserwować i wyskoczyć z jakimś motywującym okrzykiem lub pytaniem w najmniej odpowiednim momencie. Sączysmarka z Hakokłem łatwo zlokalizował - Ponocnik wylegiwał się przy ognisku, Smark też, z tą różnicą, że nieprzytomny i kompletnie zalany. Lekko podchmielony Śledzik grał ze Sztukamięs w łapki, natomiast bliźniaki (które zauważył dopiero po dłuższych poszukiwaniach) chyłkiem przenosiły swój stos liści na jego skalną półkę, żeby mieć lepszy widok. Wichury w okolicy brak. Po lustracji szatyn najciszej, jak umiał, zbliżył się do Astrid - i tu dopadła go rozterka. Co tak właściwie zrobić? Co wybrać? Mieczyk podał sporo propozycji, ale Czkawka już na wstępie zorientował się, że nie ma węgla. Do kubka nie miał co wlać, nie zabrał też pieprzu, a motoryka Sączysmarka (faktycznie pijanego) siadła z kretesem, zatem napuszczanie również odpadało. Zostało mu chyba tylko porwanie topora, choć w obecnej sytuacji z pewnością wyjdzie mniej spektakularnie, niż by mogło. Już sięgnął po broń, kiedy dopadł go szalony pomysł. Obejrzał się. Ależ tak, jezioro było dosłownie dwa kroki od niego. Na dodatek tuż-tuż w wodę wcinał się niczym molo skalny cypel. Wystarczyło stanąć na końcu, żeby woda była wystarczająco głęboka do... Nie wahał się ani chwili. Ufając w jej jaki taki sen, wsunął ręce za jej plecy i pod kolana, podniósł się, a potem ruszył ostrożnie w stronę wybranego punktu. Stanął na krawędzi lądu, policzył od trzech i wrzucił dziewczynę do jeziora. Z tyłu rozległ się triumfalny okrzyk Thorstonów (w zasadzie triumfalny skowyt), a przed nim woda zaczęła się kotłować. - Wiej! - ryknął z góry Mieczyk, więc Czkawka, w zgodzie ze swoim instynktem przetrwania, zawrócił i umknął na początek cypla. Tam jednak zatrzymał się i obejrzał. Astrid wciąż jeszcze młóciła taflę rękami, ale już jakoś słabiej, chaotyczniej. W dodatku dołączył do tego jakiś dziwny dźwięk, jakby charczenie. A potem ruch w ogóle ustał. Szatyn przez chwilę stał zamurowany, w dziwnym odrętwieniu, zastanawiając się, co to do licha ciężkiego ma znaczyć. Aż nagle, gdy za jego plecami wylądował Zębiróg, dotarła do niego przerażająca konkluzja. Od razu puścił się biegiem. - Stój! - usłyszał, a potem coś ciężkiego niespodziewanie powaliło go i przygniotło do ziemi. - Mieczyk, puszczaj... - stęknął Czkawka, próbując nabrać w zmiażdżone płuca trochę powietrza. Bliźniak, skacząc z głowy Jota, wziął naprawdę niezły rozpęd. - Zwariowałeś?! - Mieczyk zlazł z przyjaciela i podciągnął go na nogi, mocno trzymając za ramię. - Po co tam lecisz? Tak bardzo chcesz zarobić guza? - Ty nic nie rozumiesz... - Nie, to ty nie rozumiesz! Musimy natychmiast odsunąć się od brzegu - szarpnął Haddocka w stronę stałego lądu. - Ona właśnie na to czeka. Przyczaiła się gdzieś pod wodą, żeby wyleźć z najmniej oczekiwanej strony. A poza tym - z wydatną pomocą Zębiroga Thorston szybko dotaszczył przyjaciela do brzegu - mógłbyś przyrżnąć głową w jakiś kamień, wszędzie ich tu pełno. Albo ona by ci którymś przyłożyła. Czkawka, zrzucony właśnie na ziemię przez Jota, łypnął na Mieczyka. - Tak sądzisz? - No jasne, że tak. Rozglądali się przez chwilę. - Nie, to nie to - rzucił szatyn i zanim Mieczyk zdążył go ponownie powstrzymać, pokonał cypel i skoczył do wody. - No i masz ci los - westchnął Thorston. Szatyn po chwili wynurzył się, mocno przyciskając do siebie bezwładną dziewczynę. Bliźniaki natychmiast podbiegły i pomogły wyciągnąć ją na brzeg. - Astrid... - Czkawka wydostał się z jeziora i przyklęknął nad blondynką. Leżała nieruchomo, jej pierś się nie unosiła. W rozpaczliwym odruchu chwycił ją za ramiona i potrząsnął. - Mój Thorze... Astrid! - Cisza, odsunąć się! - krzyknął Mieczyk, odpychając brutalnie przyjaciela. - Jestem najlepszym psychologiem terapeutą, jakiego zawiera ten zespół! Weź te łapy, muszę ją zbadać - zwrócił się do Czkawki, a potem skinął na siostrę: - Zabierz go tam dalej, przeszkadza mi. Tu się liczy każda sekunda! Szpadka przytrzymała szatyna w żądanej przez brata odległości, podczas gdy on sam przez kilka chwil tkwił nieruchomo ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, uchem przy ustach dziewczyny i pełną skupienia miną. - Szybciej - jęknął Czkawka. - Ćś! - Mieczyk zgromił go spojrzeniem. - Przez ciebie muszę zaczynać od początku. Szatyn posłusznie umilkł, choć serce szarpało się w nim wściekle. W końcu, po minucie, Thorston podniósł się i westchnął. - Po policzeniu do sześćdziesięciu bez żadnego błędu muszę z przykrością stwierdzić, że nic z tego. My już jej nie pomożemy. Czkawka wydał taki dźwięk, jakby zachłysnął się powietrzem. Gdy Szpadka na wszelki wypadek puściła go, natychmiast znalazł się przy Astrid, wziął ją w ramiona i najzwyczajniej w świecie wybuchnął płaczem. Mieczyk powoli podszedł do niego i w geście współczucia położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. - Przykro mi, bracie. - Ja... ja ją zabiłem - szepnął. - Tak... - mruknął zamyślony Thorston. - Chciałbym ci powiedzieć, że to nie twoja wina, no ale nie oszukujmy się, i tak nikt by w to nie uwierzył, takich głupich to my tu nie mamy. Co ci w ogóle przyszło do głowy, żeby wrzucać śpiącego do jeziora? - spytał z przyganą. - Nie wiesz, że takich to można utopić nawet kroplą wody? Wpadnie gdzieś do płuc i po sprawie. - Ale ja nie chciałem... - No wiem, wiem - przerwał wielkodusznie Mieczyk. - Nikt nie chciał. Ale nie ma co płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem, co się stało, to się nie odstanie, i tak dalej, tego typu frazesy. Spójrz na to z lepszej strony - dodał optymistycznie. - Rozwiązałeś swój problem. Dopiero jak się spotkacie w Valhalli, może ewentualnie znowu być nieznośna. To jest jakieś czterdzieści lat spokoju, lekko licząc. Jeśli oczywiście pożyjesz nieco dłużej niż przeciętny wiking. - Nie rozumiesz - odezwał się szatyn, tuląc do siebie ciało dziewczyny. - Ja nie mogę bez niej żyć. Nie dam rady... - W takim razie polecam skoczyć z klifu - Thorston zabrał rękę i wziął się pod boki. - Naturalnie, są też inne sposoby. Można na przykład wykrwawić się na śmierć, niektórzy za tym wyjątkowo przepadają. Albo, o, zeżreć truciznę, to też niektórzy bardzo lubią, zwłaszcza płeć żeńska wszelkich ras - kobiety, smoczyce, elfki... To znaczy, one same nie żrą, na to są za mądre, ale lubią tym faszerować innych i potem się przyglądać. To bardzo subtelne, no i bywa romantyczne, bo wszystko wokół nie jest beznadziejnie upaprane krwią. Ale mimo to uważam, że klif jest najlepszy. Nawet by pasowało, w końcu upadki z wysokości wynikają z naszej szlachetnej profesji, jaką jest dosiadanie ognioziejnych, latających gadów. Mówię ci, spróbuj. Jeśli oczywiście chcesz - zaznaczył od razu. - Zero presji. Czkawka znieruchomiał, potem podniósł na Mieczyka oczy pełne łez, przerażenia, bólu i wody z jeziora, gdyż jakimś cudem to wszystko się tam zmieściło. - Co?... *** - Myślisz, że pomieścimy się z nimi na posesji? Średnio mam ochotę zostawiać je w Akademii, jeszcze kto podwędzi. Przecież nie mają swoich boksów. - Jasne. Miejsca ci przecież u nas dostatek. Szczerbatek może spać nawet na górze, w pokoju. - No ale Wichura? Nie chce mi się stawiać przybudówki. Zresztą wejdziemy na sąsiada. - Nie ma sprawy. Po prostu wybijemy drugie, większe drzwi w ścianie. W końcu będzie jak zagospodarować jadalnię, tyle czasu narzekałaś, że ci tam za pusto. - Super. - No. Też tak uważam. Fajnie, że teraz wszyscy będziemy razem. Był już wieczór, kiedy jeźdźcy z powrotem wylądowali na Berk. Stoick, przechodzący akurat w pobliżu, dostrzegł smoki i zmienił nieco dotychczasową trasę. Kolacja nie zając, nie ucieknie, a jego obowiązkiem było sprawdzić, czy uczestnicy wycieczki, na którą rano się zgodził, nie wywołali przypadkiem jakiejś wojny albo zwyczajnie nie narozrabiali ponad miarę. W razie czego wolał zawczasu naostrzyć broń. Kiedy dotarł na główny plac, skąd przyjaciele powoli zaczynali rozchodzić się do domów, ze zdziwieniem dostrzegł, że układ jeźdźców w siodłach uległ pewnym zmianom. Na grzbiecie Szczerbatka siedział teraz Mieczyk, Szpadka prowadziła za sobą Wichurę, a Wym i Jot, dotychczas ich wierzchowce, tym razem służyły wyłącznie za zwierzę juczne. - A co tu się porobiło, dzieciaki? - spytał groźnie, zachodząc Thorstonom drogę. - Można wiedzieć, gdzie się podział Czkawka? I Astrid? Mieczyk zeskoczył z Nocnej Furii, poklepał ją po łbie i przez chwilę zastanawiał się, jak to najwłaściwiej ująć. - Wie wódz - stwierdził w końcu. - Ja mam dar przekonywania. A morał z tego taki, że nie wrzucamy śpiących osób do wody! XD Co do trzmiela czarnego Mariana, który faktycznie wpadł mi między okno a siatkę, to po długich staraniach udało nam się nakłonić go do wyjścia przez zrobioną w siatce dziurę. Mamy nadzieję, że wiedzie szczęśliwy żywot, ciesząc się zasłużoną wolnością :') ''"...Człowiek niech nie rozdziela" Nie do wiary, jak szybko trochę słońca jest w stanie wizualnie doprowadzić do zmiany pory roku. Jeszcze tydzień temu mieliśmy zimę pełną gębą i chodziliśmy w śniegu po kolana; trzy dni temu po kostki, a dziś już tylko po kałużach. Ostatki białej masy leżą jeszcze czasem na drzewach albo skrajach daszków nad gankami, ogólnie tam, gdzie w miarę płasko albo gdzie promienie trudniej się przeciskają - ale i tak wszystko topi się w mgnieniu oka i również w mgnieniu oka spada na niespodziewających się niczego wikingów, czyli dokładnie tak, jak być powinno. Dlatego wcale nie dziwi mnie fakt, że próbując połączyć podążanie we właściwym kierunku z gapieniem się w kartkę, nieomal obrywam od jednej z sosen. Biała papka (tak to w tej temperaturze wygląda) mija o centymetry listę, na której skupiam aktualnie większość uwagi, i częściowo zatrzymuje mi się na przedramieniu. Strząsam ją nieuważnie, odhaczając na kartce, że drewno na przeszkody już przygotowane - w tym roku trzeba było ściąć parę nowych drzew na belki, bo od zeszłego za dużo tychże padło ofiarą przypadkowych podpaleń. Poza tym super. Większość rzeczy jest, myślę, patrząc na kolejne pozycje. Staram się być skrupulatny, bycie prawą ręką głowy osady zobowiązuje. Żarcie będzie, o, to ważne. Zostały nam tylko flagi, sprawdzić arenę, zbrojownię, parę pomniejszych drobiazgów i oczywiście... W tym momencie obijam się mocno o futrzaną ścianę, która wyrasta mi przed samym nosem, nie wiadomo skąd. - Twierdza - wyrywa mi się przy zderzeniu i mija dobra sekunda, zanim zaczynam z powrotem ogarniać rzeczywistość i cofam się o krok. Za mało wprawy z nadzorowaniem listy i aktualnych wydarzeń naraz. Ach, jednak wiem, skąd ta ściana. - Wybacz, zagapiłem się. Stoick zerka przez ramię z przelotnym - naprawdę przelotnym - grymasem zaskoczenia, ale po chwili się uśmiecha. - Nie kazałem ci chodzić z oczami wbitymi w ten papier - żartuje. - Rozglądaj się, trochę inicjatywy... Witaj, Harv - pozdrawia jakiegoś przechodzącego wikinga. - Jak zdrowie? Wiking odpowiada mu entuzjastycznie i oboje podśmiewają się z jakiegoś rzuconego w środku zdania porównania. Oto i dzisiejszy Stoick - ma doskonały humor, zresztą jak większość wioski, bo wiosna i Roztopy jak co roku przyszły na czas, a to oznacza, że wielkimi krokami zbliża się nasz Festiwal. Stoick postanowił ruszyć dziś na obchód, sprawdzić postęp przygotowań, a ja od rana tłukę się za nim jak sierotka Marysia, odhaczam na liście, co już można uznać za zrobione, i ewentualnie sprawdzam, kto powinien się znaleźć na danym stanowisku, jeśli są co do tego jakieś wątpliwości. Przydział zadań został w tym roku ustalony z góry i wyjątkowo tydzień wcześniej niż zazwyczaj, bo z braku czasu zawsze wynikało za dużo jatek i zamiast pracować, ludzie się bili. Co zrobisz, taka krew. Nie można powiedzieć, żeby nadal tego nie robili - myślę, spoglądając na dwóch wikingów, szarpiących jedno wiadro z farbą - ani też, żeby nikt tego nie lubił (gdy ktoś akurat się nie okładał, leciał kibicować), ale tym razem nie mogliśmy sobie pozwolić na niedociągnięcia. Mija właśnie rok od bitwy o Berk - też zaskoczył mnie ten zbieg okoliczności - więc przy okazji podwójnego święta Stoick postanowił zrobić wielką imprezę i zaprosić do odbudowanej już wioski naszych sojuszników. Patrzę na kartkę i na wszelki wypadek dopisuję: "sprawdzić, czy nadal mamy wystarczająco farby". Kątem oka dostrzegam, że rudobrody przede mną z zadowoleniem kiwa głową, widząc, że ludzie wzięli sobie do serca prośbę o aktywność podczas przygotowań, i że pilnują swoich stanowisk. Plotą nawet jakieś durne ozdóbki ze słomy, co to któremuś kreatywnemu (to był Śledzik?) umyśliło się powiesić w Wielkiej Sali. Nie wnikałem w to, chociaż wiem, że były początkowo pewne problemy, bo niespodziewanie jednej nocy ktoś przetrzepał stodoły, porwał sporo towaru i nie było z czego robić. Na szczęście sytuację udało się opanować i efekt jest zadowalający. Z taką samą pieczołowitością mieszkańcy stworzyli prowizoryczne barierki (z kijków wetkniętych co kilka kroków i rozciągniętego między nimi sznura), które stroiły teraz po obu stronach schody do Twierdzy. Wypas, że brak tylko dywanu na stopniach, po których się właśnie wspinamy. Czerwony by mi się widział. Gdy stajemy u wejścia do pomieszczenia, Stoick zatrzymuje się i z cichym mruknięciem głaszcze wąs. Wymownie zerka za siebie i tym razem nie muszę na niego wpadać, żeby to zauważyć. - Zdaje się ktoś tu powinien być? Patrzę za wielkie drzwi. Zionie stamtąd chłód i pustka, z czego tej drugiej absolutnie nie powinno tu być. I nie muszę nawet sprawdzać listy, bo za dużo razy wpadała mi w oczy ta pozycja. Ptaszki wpisały się jako jedni z pierwszych. Mój towarzysz też chyba o tym pamięta, tak przynajmniej wnioskuję z jego miny i tonu. - No to ładnie - mruczę. - Ciekawe, dokąd się szanowna parka wybrała. Ale żeby dziś? Kto teraz się tym zajmie? Jakby w odpowiedzi na to schody pokonuje biegiem jakaś osoba, niosąca na rękach cały stos gratów, które powinny być porozkładane w Twierdzy. Odwracamy się, zaciekawieni, ale osobnik jest dość niski i ginie za dźwiganym towarem. Porusza się jednak całkiem szybko i już po chwili, gdy mija nas w drzwiach, jesteśmy w stanie dostrzec twarz Sączysmarka. - O, inspekcja? Siemka, wodzu - rzuca swobodnie, wtaczając się do środka i zsuwając rzeczy dosyć kontrolowanie na jeden ze stołów. - Jaki syf... O cię Florek, a po co mi tu ten badziew? - zabiera jakąś słomianą ozdobę, chyba w zamyśle miał to być toporek. Artysta trochę poszalał. - Przecież to nie Snoggletog. To tak ma być? - pyta skrzywiony, patrząc na mnie z wyczekiwaniem. Kiwam głową. - Śledzik zaproponował - wyjaśniam, bo widzę, że Stoickowi do tego niespieszno. - Jakby się szanownemu panu chciało przyjść na spotkanie organizacyjne, to by szanowny pan mógł też wyrazić swoje zdanie - stwierdzam, zgodnie z prawdą zresztą. Jorgensonowie straszny ród, zawsze marudzą. - E tam. Co ty, nie znasz ich? - rzuca, jakby lekko rozdrażniony, i dorzuca słomianego gniota do reszty rzeczy. - I tak by mnie przegłosowali. No nic, wieszać to wieszać. Ale jak tu się pojawią Mala z Dagurem, to ja się do tego nie przyznam. Hehe. Co racja, to racja. Sączysmarka jeźdźcy przegłosowywali nieraz z czystej złośliwości, miałem okazję kilka razy być tego świadkiem. Chociażby wtedy, gdy negocjowali nazwę dla Smoczego Oka. - Ale ty chyba w ogóle masz inny przydział - Stoick spokojnie zmienia temat. Coś za spokojnie, przynajmniej jak na niego. - Nawet na pewno - potwierdzam słowa wodza. "''Wódz" - po tym, jak zapowiedział swoje rychłe odejście, łapię się na tym, że za rzadko tak o nim myślę. W sensie jako o pełniącym funkcję. "Wódz" to już jego drugie imię - a w zasadzie pierwsze, tylko nieliczni poza mną są z nim w bardziej osobistym kontakcie i zwracają się inaczej. A sama funkcja i związane z nią obowiązki przyrosły już do niego niczym rdza do topora. Chociaż nie, w sumie to złe porównanie. Funkcja nie jest zła ani zbędna, rdza owszem. Może o tyle oddaje to sens moich myśli, że jedno od drugiego trudno oddzielić - wiem z doświadczenia, kuźnia zaliczyła przez te wszystkie lata kilkaset sztuk pordzewiałego metalu. Ale rzecz w tym, że "Stoick" i "wódz Berk" to dwa pojęcia, których według mnie nie powinno się rozdzielać. Jak... Zastanawiam się przez chwilę, ale do głowy przychodzą mi same metalurgiczne porównania. Może jak miecz i tarcza? Bzdura, połowa wikingów nie nosi tarczy. Coś bardziej... Jak chleb i masło? Odpada, ja jem bez masła. Gdzieś za plecami słyszę niesiony wiatrem okrzyk, a zaraz potem szczęk żelaza. Aha, kolejna bitka. To może jak wiking i siekierka? No, to już trochę lepsze. Koło takiego duetu lepiej nie majstrować. A jakby się nawet chciało, to raczej nie wyjdzie. Ech... Z metafor wypadam dziś wybitnie słabo. W każdym razie kiedy zapowiedział, żeby powoli przechodzić na "Stoick", bo niedługo już nie on będzie tu rządzić, zacząłem na poważnie się zastanawiać, co będzie dalej. I szczerze powiedziawszy, jak na razie nijak tego nie widzę. Stoick-nie-wódz? Upewniałem się ze sto razy, czy nie chce odwlec przejścia na emeryturę, zresztą nie jako jedyny, ale gdzie tam. "Czas, żeby kolejny Haddock przejął schedę", tak mawia. No nic, zmiana władzy też ludzka rzecz. Wiedziałem, że kiedyś być może przeżyję ten moment, jeśli oczywiście nie wykituję jakoś wcześniej. Jak widać, nie wykitowałem. Odrywam się od rozmyślań, kiedy zauważam, że podczas mojego zagapienia Stoick przyjął już tłumaczenie Sączysmarka i zawrócił z powrotem na schody. Kiedy doganiam wodza, dostrzegam, że nie jest zły ani nawet trochę zagniewany. Na jego twarzy dostrzegam wręcz coś jakby... cień uśmiechu? W każdym razie lekko unosi mu się kącik ust. Niepokojące. - I co ci powiedział? - pytam ze szczerym zaciekawieniem. Skoro w ogóle go nie zmartwiło, że dzień przed Roztopami zniknęła nagle ekipa zajmująca się przygotowaniem Wielkiej Sali (i to w dodatku taka, na którą liczyliśmy), to Jorgenson musiał mu to najwidoczniej jakoś wyjaśnić. - Co tu robi? - Sączysmark? Ech, nic. Przypomniał mi, że miał tu dziś być. Pamięć faktycznie mam jak durszlak, za dużo tego wszystkiego - wskazuje wzrokiem trzymaną przeze mnie kartkę. - Możesz zanotować, jak chcesz być dokładny. - Miał być tu? - pytam nieufnie, oczekując szerszych wyjaśnień. - Owszem. Za małą przysługę zgodził się zastąpić nasze towarzystwo w Twierdzy. Spoglądam na listę. Zgodnie z przypuszczeniem. - Miał się zająć zbrojownią - stwierdzam sceptycznie. - Przyjeżdżają wojownicy. To będzie pierwsze miejsce, w jakie zajrzą, tam musi być wszystko dopięte... - Twierdzi, że już dopiął. - I ty mu wierzysz? - dobra, może trochę za bardzo pokpiwam. A nuż widelec chłopak zrobił, co trzeba było? - Właśnie idę to sprawdzić - odpowiada, wciąż z cieniem uśmiechu na twarzy. - Ale przykładał się ostatnio, sam widziałem. No jak Thora kocham, zbyt to wszystko kolorowe. Szczęśliwy wódz, pracowity Jorgenson... Co jeszcze? Może ktoś się dzisiaj oświadczy? Albo urodzi się kolejny członek naszego szacownego klanu? Kiedy tak nad tym myślę, obok nas przelatuje rozpędzony Sączysmark. - Jeszcze po świece! - słyszymy jego głos dopiero gdy ciało - już po pokonaniu schodów - rusza w stronę wioski. - Jaki dokładny - śmieje się wódz. - Może to nawet i lepiej, że się tak ugadali. Tamci robiliby to do jutra, a tu widzę taki zapał, że pewnie wyrobi się dwa razy szybciej. Zerkam nań z ukosa. Przecież to oczywiste, że Sączysmark nie ma nawet ćwiartki zmysłu artystycznego i oboje doskonale o tym wiemy. Zapału też w tym biegu nie było. Raczej pośpiech. - Ty coś jesteś zbyt zadowolony z tego zastępstwa - nie powstrzymuję stwierdzenia. Aż kłuje w oczy, że Stoick patrzy przez jakieś różowe okulary. - Ja? Skąd. - Jorgensonowie nie nadają się tam, gdzie w grę wchodzi estetyka - upieram się. - Sam wiesz, co przed laty wyprawiał Sączyślin, jak jednego nieszczęsnego razu powierzyłeś mu wystrój sali na ślub. - Och, już zaraz - zbywa mój argument niedbałym ruchem ręki (bo odeprzeć go przecież nie ma jak, mam świętą rację i on o tym wie). - Obiecał, że się postara. Znaczy, Sączysmark. Choć... hm, Sączyślin wtedy też. - Jasne - mruczę. Myślę na chłodno. Co go może tak cieszyć? Jeśli nie Sączysmark tutaj... - Wiesz, o co w tym wszystkim idzie? - strzelam. Po minie Stoicka poznaję, że trafnie. - Cóż - z wesołą iskrą w oku mruga do mnie. - Powiedzmy, że mam pewne pojęcie, o co poszło z tą przysługą. Coś niecoś wczoraj usłyszałem. - To gdzie oni teraz są? - pytam bardziej z ciekawością niż niepokojem. - Teraz - nie wiem. Ale domyślam się, gdzie będą wieczorem. Marszczę brwi, ale to niewiele pomaga. Nadal nic nie rozumiem. Wódz chyba czyta z mojej twarzy, bo przyjacielsko klepie mnie po ramieniu. - Zobaczymy. A teraz chodźmy zerknąć do tej zbrojowni i raz dwa na arenę. *** Wychodzę z chaty jak niepyszna. Jak zwykle, w najbardziej oczywistym miejscu nie może go być, no gdzie, to by było za łatwe! Rozglądam się dookoła. Nerwowo, bo już jestem trochę spóźniona. Miałam dzisiaj z tym kretynem stroić Twierdzę. Wódz na nas liczy, zresztą on powinien o tym wiedzieć najlepiej, bo wczoraj osobiście z nim gadał, i to długo. Tymczasem co? Kicha! Zniknął, smoka też nie ma, i najgorsze, że nie mam zielonego pojęcia, gdzie go szukać. Zero wiadomości, kartek czy czegokolwiek. Tak mu po prostu strzeliło do głowy gdzieś się wybrać. Akurat dzisiaj! Co go, amnezja dopadła czy jak? Poszłabym nawet bez niego, ale jakoś samej mnie do tego nie ciągnie. Nie ma co ukrywać, on miał zamysł twórczy względem tych wszystkich pierdół, ja tylko połowicznie. No i nie jestem pewna, czy nie lepiej, żebyśmy oberwali oboje. Z drugiej strony Festiwal jest już jutro. Czy z powodu tak idiotycznego jak naiwna lojalność powinnam wystawiać ludzi i wodza? Przecież powiedział, że na nas liczy... Właśnie, przecież istnieje też lojalność wobec zwierzchnika, nie? Ech, że też musiał zapomnieć akurat dzisiaj! Zdenerwowana, łapię leżącą przed domem losową broń (topór) i ruszam na podbój wioski. Może ludzie mi coś powiedzą. A jeśli nie, to trudno, idę tam i niech się potem tłumaczy beze mnie za plecami. Szukam wzrokiem kogokolwiek, kto mógłby mieć na jego temat jakieś informacje. Jakiś, nie wiem, Śledzik? Pyskacz? No, choćby jeden jeź... - Ej! - warczę ostro, kiedy wpada na mnie jakiś rozpędzony facet i mało co nie tracę równowagi. - Patrz, jak leziesz! - Sama patrz - rzuca niedbale, odsuwając się. O Thorze. Smark? Szczerze powiedziawszy, miałam akurat na myśli wszystkich jeźdźców oprócz niego. Do niego też dociera powoli, kim jestem. Widzę to po mordzie, na której zamiast buntowniczo zaciśniętych warg ukazuje się zalotny uśmiech. - O, blondi - odzywa się zaczepnie, kiedy poprawiam ciuchy po bliskim spotkaniu trzeciego stopnia. Zaczyna się. - Fajny wisiorek - kiwa głową w stronę naszyjnika z podłużnych, zawieszonych jeden obok drugiego fragmentów smoczych łusek, który mam na sobie. Moje wewnętrzne "ja" każe mi sobie z tego zakpić, bo facet jak nic się podlizuje, ale wiem, że każdy docinek z mojej strony cieszy go jak prezent w hełmie na Snoggletoga, więc odrzucam ten pomysł. - Mi też się podoba - odpowiadam dyplomatycznie i już zamierzam iść dalej, ale moją uwagę przykuwa coś jasnego, wystającego zza ucha Jorgensona. - Smark? - Tak, piękna? - strzela brewki, ale mam to gdzieś i wyjmuję z jego włosów jasny badyl. - Słoma? - unoszę brwi z nieokreślonym niepokojem. Coś mi to przypomina. Coś, co miałam od rana wiązać na sznurki i wieszać między kolumnami. - Ej, dokąd ty tak pędzisz? Albo raczej... - spoglądam za niego i odpowiedź sama mi się nasuwa. - Skąd? - Wyręczam was - wskazuje kciukiem Twierdzę. Niezupełnie tego się spodziewałam, choć Smark potwierdza moje przypuszczenia co do lokalizacji. Wyręcza? Dziwi mnie to o tyle, że nie zostaje wypowiedziane agresywnym ani pełnym niechęci tonem, coś jak "moglibyście się wreszcie zabrać do pracy". Zabrzmiało wręcz przyjaźnie. - O, to... Hm. W sensie, dzięki za krycie - chrząkam. Niespodziewana uprzejmość, biorąc pod uwagę, że mamy ostatnio słaby kontakt. - Zaraz tam przyjdę, daj mi pięć minut. - Nikogo nie kryję - zaprzecza. - Jestem w pełni legalnie na zastępstwie, i właśnie zabieram się za porządki i rozkładanie tych wszystkich pierdół. Tylko świec nie wziąłem. - Jak legalnie? - pytam, trochę skołowana, nie do końca rozumiejąc, jak interpretować ten przymiotnik. - No normalnie. Góra o wszystkim wie. Smark, mistrz konkretnych odpowiedzi. - Góra? - powtarzam, lekko zirytowana brakiem jasności przekazu. - No, wódz! Nie mogło na cały dzień braknąć was na dyżurze w takim momencie, trzeba było ugadać z nim zastępstwo i obsadzić stanowisko. Nie ma czasu na zastój ani na czekanie. Halo, tu Ziemia - macha mi przed oczami ręką, bo pewnie nie wyglądam, jakbym trybiła. No cóż, na razie próbuję zrozumieć początek, chociażby skąd mu się ubzdurało, że nas dziś nie będzie. I to jeszcze cały dzień. - Roztopy, jutro. Mówi ci to coś? Nawet więcej niż coś. - No mieliśmy się zająć Twierdzą, wiem - mówię zniecierpliwiona. - Tylko że mojego partnera-idiotę akurat dzisiaj gdzieś wyniosło! - Och, czyli szukasz swojej drugiej połówki? - pyta sugestywnie Jorgenson, uśmiechając się dziwnie. - No, w każdym razie na pewno nie miałam w planach wpaść na ciebie - a co tam, mała szpileczka nikomu nie zaszkodzi (w niektórych kulturach małe szpileczki używane są nawet w ramach terapii, jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli). Fakt, momentami mam ochotę mu przyłożyć (albo wbić coś większego...), ale zrobiłam przecież solenne postanowienie, że nie złoję mu skóry. Ani dziś, ani w ogóle. Więc bądźmy dojrzali i do jasnej ciasnej, trzymajmy się postanowień. - Co, dalej masz kiepski... czekaj, ile to już... miesiąc? - odgaduje, patrząc mi w oczy. Naprawdę, bardzo trudne. Rzucam mu niebezpieczne, błękitne spojrzenie, które tylko utwierdza go w tym przekonaniu. - Dziewczyno. Wzięłabyś już odpuściła. Hm, on poważnie? - Dobra, możesz się zmywać, zrobię tę Twierdzę sama - odprawiam go chłodno, nie ustosunkowując się do jego porady. - Już chrzanić nieobecnych. Wódz nas zabije, jak się dowie, że mu tego nie przywiesiliśmy. Zwłaszcza że goście...! - łapię się nagle za głowę. Dociera do mnie, że niesubordynacja w tym roku będzie miała gorsze skutki niż w latach poprzednich. No, to zdecydowanie nie będę szukać zapominalskiego. - Luz, piękna - uspokaja. - Wódz już zrobił inspekcję. - O matko... - jęczę. Wyobrażam sobie to. - No to mamy przerąbane. - Nic z tych rzeczy. Po pierwsze, jest w świetnym humorze, po drugie, jak mówiłem, jestem na zalegalizowanym przez niego samego zastępstwie. Twoja druga połówka załatwiła wam zwolnienie - oznajmia z dumą. Marszczę brwi i mierzę go spojrzeniem, które ja zaliczam do kategorii nieprzyjemnych. - Och, rety - demonstracyjnie unosi oczy ku górze. - No nie ja przecież. Już to twoje serio "drugie pół" - rysuje palcami cudzysłów. - Kto w ogóle wymyślił takie nazewnictwo, można pomylić z... No, mniejsza. A ja po prostu, jako dobry przyjaciel, jak tylko się o tym dowiedziałem, od razu zaproponowałem mu, że mogę podejść na zastępstwo. - Jasne - rzucam sarkastycznie. - A tak poważnie, to jak cię naciągnął? - Nie naciągnął. Sam się zaofiarowałem, w dodatku specjalnie dla ciebie - powtarza spokojnie, choć z błyskiem w oku. Z politowaniem kręcę głową, co nie wprawia go w pozytywny nastrój. - Co? Coś nie tak? - przypatruje mi się. - Nie wierzysz mi? - Po czym wnioskujesz? - udaję zdziwienie. - Po oczach. I po minie, przecież widzę. - To nie mina. Taką mam twarz - mówię śmiertelnie poważnie. - Yhm, jasne - prycha. - Wiem, że się teraz ze mnie w duchu nabijasz, ale wierz lub nie, umiem coś czasem zrobić z serca. - Pewnie jakiś gulasz - prycham. Jorgenson krzywi się na znak, że mam sobie nie stroić żartów. - No czego byś chciał? - rozkładam ręce. - Doświadczenie robi swoje i podsuwa raczej opcję "lub nie". Sączysmark zaciska pięści. - Przypięłaś mi już łatkę interesanta, co? - pyta, o dziwo jakoś mało agresywnie. - Jeśli po tylu latach zorientowałeś się dopiero teraz, to gratuluję. Spostrzegawczość na poziomie geniusza - klepię go po ramieniu. - Nawet leniwiec rozumuje szybciej niż ty. Obraca się napięcie i odchodzi szybkim krokiem. Hm, zakładam, że w jego mniemaniu ta rozmowa miała przynieść jakiś inny efekt. I to nie pierwszy raz, już od paru dni zdecydowanie zbyt nachalnie mnie zaczepia. Albo to ja mam na to zbyt kiepski humor, bo ani trochę mnie to nie bawi. Myślałam, że po ostatniej takiej konfrontacji - kiedy dałam mu do zrozumienia, że mam dość - to sobie odpuści, ale gdzie tam. Cóż, niech ma za swoje. Normalnie może reagowałabym inaczej, ale teraz nie jest normalnie. Nawet widzę już, że za często bywam dla ludzi nieprzyjemna (dla niektórych bardziej niż dla innych). Tylko nie mam siły ani ochoty nic z tym robić. Tak to jest, jak człowiek był od miesiąca ignorowany przez pewną osobę, idiotę, dla którego się powinno być całym światem, a się nim nie było. Można nie mieć nastroju na zaczepki ani litości dla zaczepiających. Z targu wróciłam bardzo zadowolona. Może nie lubię się stroić, ale ledwo nabyte futerkowe bolerko było bez dwóch zdań ładne (i w dodatku jeszcze tanie, co chyba najważniejsze). Wieczorem mieliśmy się gdzieś przejść. Tylko we dwoje, bez smoków. Brak ognioziejnego gada może być w którymś momencie równoznaczny z brakiem ciepła, więc stwierdziłam, że założę nowe wdzianko. I założyłam. Okazało się, że zrobiłam bardzo dobrze, bo tylko dzięki niemu nie zamarzłam, czekając na niego godzinę w umówionym miejscu. Kiedy następnego dnia poszłam spytać, dlaczego mnie wystawił do wiatru (dosłownie), machnął ręką i stwierdził, że miał za dużo pracy w kuźni, nie mógł przyjść i nie zdążył uprzedzić. Naszyjnik ze smoczych łusek dostałam, ale nie od niego. To Pyskacz, po tym, jak pięćdziesiąty raz znalazł przy swoim stanowisku dentystycznym kolejną smoczą łuskę, postanowił je jakoś kreatywnie zaaranżować. Wyszlifował je na podłużne paski (w sumie coś bardziej na kształt mocno rozciągniętych trójkątów, bo kończyły się ostro), które jeden przy drugim zaczepił na rzemyku. A że byłam pierwszą, która weszła do warsztatu zaraz po skończeniu wyrobu (i odpowiednio go pochwaliła), oberwał mi się w prezencie z okazji wyjątkowo dobrego humoru naszego kowala. I muszę powiedzieć, choć nie darzę biżuterii specjalnie ciepłymi uczuciami, to zarobiłam naprawdę kawał ładnego wisiorka. Po środku swego rodzaju unikat, bo trójkąt wyszlifowany z łuski Nocnej Furii, otoczony parą żółto-niebieskich łusek Śmiertnika Zębacza i czerwienią Koszmara Ponocnika. Nie powiem - nie byłam szczególnie skromna, obnosząc się z nim cały dzień, ale ten cymbał okazał się za to szczególnie ślepy. Wszyscy jeźdźcy byli w stanie zauważyć ten wisiorek, tylko jemu podobno "zlał się z ubraniem". Jak już mu go prawie wytknęłam palcem, zapytał, czy ścięłam włosy. Może to nie był najlepszy pomysł, żeby starać się zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę przez żołądek, ale próbować trzeba wszystkich metod. Upiekłam te cholerne ciastka. Przetestowałam na Śledziku (żyje do dziś, może tylko trochę utył), a potem poszłam poczęstować jego. Oczywiście w domu go nie było, znalazłam go w kuźni, gdzie zajmował się jakimś mieczem. W ciągu ostatnich dni non stop tam siedział i miał mnie - nie owijając w chiński jedwab, bo jest za drogi - gdzieś. Pieścił się tylko z mieczami i toporami. Fakt, też je lubię, ale przesadzać nie można! Podsunęłam mu już ten talerz na resztkach uprzejmości, to mnie pogonił, że mu stoję za blisko szlifierki. Wyrozumiała do granic, zostawiłam żarcie na blacie. Wieczorem, jak przechodziłam, to z ciekawości zerknęłam. Ciastka wpierniczał Pyskacz, a on tylko machnął mu ręką, że nie musi mu zostawiać. I tak w koło Macieju. Ignorant, cholerny ignorant, tyle w jego temacie. Stałam się powietrzem, o którym wiedział, że się pewnie gdzieś tam unosi. Najpierw się wkurzałam, a potem najzwyczajniej w świecie też zaczęłam go ignorować. Odnowiłam i zacieśniłam różne inne znajomości. Z facetami też. Szkoda, że dopiero wtedy pan "kuźnia czeka" raczył się zainteresować. I to w dodatku nie od razu. Idąc przez wioskę, nagle zauważam wodza, kierującego się w stronę Akademii, i jakoś tak odruchowo umykam w tłum. Aha, Smark mówił o inspekcji. Stoick chyba nadal ogląda wyniki prac. W końcu już jutro pojawią się tu liczni goście, a niektórzy może nawet wcześniej. Nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Dlatego postanawiam nie wchodzić rudobrodemu w drogę. Może i Smark miał rację co do tego zwolnienia, ale lepiej dmuchać na zimne. Staję trochę bezradnie pośród ludzi, nie bardzo wiedząc, co teraz. Jak mam nie wdepnąć na Stoicka, skoro łazi po całej wiosce? Co chwila się rozglądać? Uważać? Przecież takie chowanie się to nie w moim stylu, ostatecznie jestem u siebie w domu, nie? Skoro Smark zajął się już Twierdzą, odpuszczam sobie szukanie zapominalskiego idioty. Sam się znajdzie. Zerkam na ciążący mi w ręce topór, potem w stronę areny (która z oczywistych względów od razu odpada), i wlokę się powoli w stronę lasu. Mam siekierkę, może z nudów jakoś ją zużytkuję w terenie. *** Ostatecznie nie poszłam do tego lasu, tylko do karczmy, gdzie spędziłam niepojętym sposobem cały dzień. Znaczy, nie wiem, ile dokładnie, ale jak wchodziłam, słońce dochodziło południa, a teraz, przy kursie powrotnym, jest już prawie całkiem ciemno. Iść się da, wioska jest rozświetlona pochodniami i świeci księżyc, więc nie pozabijam się przynajmniej o własne nogi. - O, tutaj jesteś! - słyszę nagle z naprzeciwka. Głośno; tak głośno - tak niestosownie do pory! - że w pierwszej chwili podskakuję. W drugiej unoszę topór, a w trzeciej opuszczam go z powrotem. - Cały wieczór cię szukałem - uśmiecha się do mnie, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Ręce opadają. - Ty - mnie? Człowieku! Gdzieś ty się podziewał? - w zasadzie oburzam się dla formalności, bo poranne zdenerwowanie odeszło w niepamięć. - Twierdzę mieliśmy razem stroić. - Przecież załatwiłem nam wczoraj zwolnienie, uzgodniłem z samym wodzem, że prawdopodobnie będzie ktoś zamiast nas - mówi, biorąc mnie za rękę i ciągnąc za sobą. - Smark ci nie powiedział? On poszedł na zastępstwo. - No coś tam napomknął, ale wiesz, jak z nim jest. Czasem łże jak stara koza. Sam mi nie mogłeś powiedzieć? Auć, zwolnij trochę! - prawie zabijam się o kamień, o który nieopatrznie zahaczam butem. - Gdzie my właściwie idziemy? - Zaraz zobaczysz - stwierdza tylko tajemniczo, nie zwalniając kroku. - Jakbym ci sam powiedział, to od razu chciałabyś wiedzieć, czemu tak, i nie dałabyś mi spokoju. Skutkiem czego nie mógłbym dokończyć niespodzianki - posyła mi przez ramię wesoły uśmiech i prowadzi dalej, na jakieś obrzeża wioski. Rzucam stęsknione spojrzenie za siebie, ku rozświetlonym chatom, bo w zasadzie miałam w planach wcześniejszą interakcję z moim łóżkiem, ale kiedy dociera do mnie wyraz "niespodzianka", nogi przestają się tak wlec i zaczynam dotrzymywać mu kroku. Ciekawość to coś, za co pewnie w odległej przyszłości będą mnie sądzić. Kiedy na drodze wyrastają nam nagle zarośla, mój przewodnik, do tej pory idący ciągle przede mną, nagle jednym krokiem staje za moimi plecami i zasłania oczy. - Ee... co ty wyprawiasz? - pytam niepewnie, choć umysł podrzuca mi zaraz odpowiedź. Mówił o niespodziance, czyż nie? - Jesteśmy już niedaleko - informuje, jakby na potwierdzenie moich myśli. - Lekko w lewo... o, i idziesz. Uważaj, bo trawa jest jeszcze mokra po śniegu. I powoli, żebyś się o jakiś korzeń nie zabiła. Trudno się nie dostosować do jego rady, bo po pierwsze, już samo to, że mam przed oczami ciemność, sprawia, że instynktownie zaczynam poruszać się wolniej (mądra głowa wie, że jak już w coś przygrzmocić, to lepiej z niewielkim przyspieszeniem). A po drugie - on sam niesamowicie mnie spowalnia, idziemy nierówno i muszę naprawdę drobić, żeby a) nogi nie wyprzedziły mnie, kiedy ruszę za szybko, i nie posadziły tyłka na mokrej ziemi, b) on nie nadepnął mi na którąś piętę, kiedy na chwilę się zatrzymam, żeby mógł nadgonić. Od czasu do czasu zwalniamy jeszcze bardziej, a ja czuję, że jedno z jego ramion odchyla się nieco w tył. Czyżby się obracał? Nie, niby po co. Ale jednak... zwłaszcza, że momentami słyszę za nami szelesty, czasem pękniętą gałązkę. - Mamy jakieś towarzystwo? - upewniam się na wszelki wypadek. - Co? Nie. Czemu pytasz? - dziwi się, nie potwierdzając moich przypuszczeń. Ha, no trudno. Przestaje mnie to interesować, bo dźwięki cichną, a poza tym czuję, że się zatrzymujemy. - Już? - Już - odejmuje mi ręce od twarzy, mija mnie kilkoma krokami i staje, jakby chciał coś prezentować. Mój wzrok wędruje za niego i dociera do mnie, co. Zarośla po mojej prawej oddzielają polankę od wioski, więc nie dociera tu żadne światło stamtąd, ale kilka kroków przed nami płoną wetknięte w ziemię dwie pochodnie. Dzięki nim widzę całkiem wyraźnie stojącą na środku dekorację - wielkie, uplecione ze słomy serce, coś w rodzaju ogromnej ramki, pośrodku której przewieszono dwa sznury z kartkami. Jedna kartka - jedna litera. Jeden sznur - jedno słowo. Krótka fraza, dotykająca serca i ujęta w serce. Nie ma tam mojego imienia, ale nawet ktoś obcy odgadłby, że to do mnie. Wystarczyłoby, żeby przez chwilę na nas popatrzył. Kurczę. Łapię się na myśli, że to strasznie miłe z jego strony. - Wariacie - szepczę, trochę poruszona, a trochę podekscytowana. - Serio to dziś robiłeś? Zamiast tej Twierdzy? Myślałam, że po prostu wyniosło cię na jakąś wycieczkę. - Skąd. Ale wolałem wystroić to specjalnie dla ciebie, zamiast siedzieć nad czymś, czego i tak nikt nie zauważy i nie doceni - uśmiecha się. - Słuchaj... Wiem, że ostatnio masz słaby okres, że się nie dogadujemy i tak dalej. Myślałem, czy nie mogę czegoś z tym zrobić, i doszedłem do wniosku, że za rzadko ci mówię pewne oczywiste rzeczy. Więc to całkiem niezła okazja, żeby wspomnieć, że strasznie cię kocham. I chcę, żebyś znowu była taka, jak dawniej. Wpatruję się w niego, a potem przenoszę wzrok na dekorację. Słowa wciąż do mnie docierają, nie bardzo wiem, jak mam zareagować. - To jest... jej. Nie spodziewałam się - klecę w końcu jakieś nieporadne zdanie, bo cisza zaczyna się przedłużać, a nie chcę, żeby pomyślał, że mi się nie podoba czy coś. - Liczyłem na to - przyznaje z uśmiechem. - Ale serio. Jakoś tak... no brak mi słowa - patrzę na niego. - Rany, Mieczyk. Wzruszyłeś mnie. Mieczyk skromnie wzrusza ramionami. - No wiem, taki trochę był cel. Ale to dopiero początek - zaznacza, po czym rzuca się szukać czegoś u podstawy serca. - Aha... To co będzie teraz? - próbuję się zorientować, czego wypatruje, ale nic tam nie widać. Pochodnie przezornie stoją spory kawałek od słomy, a sam Mieczyk rzuca na trawę cień. - Mam cię! - woła nagle triumfalnie i unosi coś w ręku. Przyglądam się dokładniej ciemnemu kształtowi. - Krzesiwo? - zgaduję. - W rzeczy samej - kiwa głową, bierze z ziemi jakiś inny, nieco większy kamień i zaczyna energicznie uderzać jednym o drugi. - No dalej - mruczy, usiłując uzyskać ogień. Iskry wprawdzie skaczą, ale upadając na wilgotną od trawy słomę, nie mają szans wzniecić płomieni. - Mieczyk? - odzywam się po dłuższej chwili, nie chcąc mu przerywać jego widowiska. - Poczekaj... Bo to... za chwilę... powinno zrobić... efekt wow - stęka w odpowiedzi, stukając krzesiwem o kamień. - No już, prawie... Ja nie mogę, jakaś słaba ta zapalniczka. Patrzę z mieszanymi uczuciami na pochodnie. To serio idiota. - Ej, słuchaj, bo jest chyba prostszy sposób - odzywam się po chwili miarowego stukania. Mieczyk zerka na mnie przez ramię z pytajnikami w oczach, ale nim wymawiam pierwsze słowo, zrywa się nagle z głośnym "Ach!". - Dobra, idiota ze mnie - stwierdza, rzuca krzesiwo i rusza w stronę jednej z pochodni. Oszczędzam sobie dopowiedzenia, że ma świętą rację. Jednak Mieczyk, zamiast użyć płonącego już ognia, obojętnie mija pochodnię i rozchyla krzaki. - Chłopaki, możecie wyjść! Zanim zdążę się zastanowić, kogo tam schował i dlaczego mówi o tym dopiero teraz, z listowia wychylają się dwie poczciwe mordy Zębiroga. - Mógłbyś? - Mieczyk usłużnie wskazuje smokowi cel, a Jot, doskonale zrozumiawszy przesłanie tego gestu, kilkoma iskrami podpala dekorację od góry. Ogień bardzo szybko rozpełza się po słomie (niewykluczone, że gdzieś od tyłu konstruktor machnął to i owo smołą) i przez krótką chwilę mamy przyjemność obserwować wielkie, ogniste serducho, płonące na środku polany. Aż robi mi się ciepło (w duszy i na ciele, bo tyle ognia nieźle podnosi temperaturę w najbliższym otoczeniu). Pierwsze, niemal od razu, poddają się sznurki, a kartki z powypisywanymi na nich runami spadają i giną w gorących jęzorach u podstawy dekoracji. Chwilę później całe serce zaczyna się walić, a ja dopiero w tym momencie uświadamiam sobie jedną, ważną rzecz. - Cholera, Mieczyk - cofam się o dwa kroki i zastanawiam, co powinnam w pierwszej kolejności zrobić. - Przecież z tego zaraz będzie pożar! - Luz, dziewczyno, nic nie będzie - uspokaja Mieczyk. - Jak nie, wszędzie jest trawa! Nie mogłeś zrobić tego gdzieś na kamieniach? - pytam z wyrzutem. - Albo ziemi? Thorze, gdzieś ty był, jak powtarzaliśmy przepisy z bezpieczeństwa przeciwpożarowego... - Zaraz obok ciebie - informuje spokojnie. - I o ile się nie mylę, szanowny Czkawka nudził wtedy o tym, jak bardzo woda się nie pali. A tu ziemia jest mokra jak tunika świeżo wyjęta z prania. Taka niewyciśnięta - wskazuje swoje kolana, na których dopiero po dłuższej chwili dostrzegam ogromne, ciemne plamy. Patrzę jeszcze raz na dopalającą się dekorację, ale resztki ognia syczą już w kontakcie z bardzo mokrym gruntem, zostawiając osmalone fragmenty słomianych szczapek. - Widzisz? I po wszystkim - odzywa się wesoło, jak gdyby nigdy nic, Mieczyk. - No... niech ci będzie - mówię powoli. - Ale wystraszyłeś mnie. - O, to chyba dobrze, nie? - zauważa. - Adrenalina ma swoje zalety. - No, nie przeczę - stwierdzam wymijająco, odkładając na ziemię topór i opierając dłonie na biodrach. Wszędzie unosi się teraz zapach palonej słomy, który nie jest taki zły, ale też nie ma się czym zaciągać. - Zatem podobało ci się, Szpadko Thorston? - pyta oficjalnie, stając przede mną. Uderzam tego palanta w ramię. - Przecież wiesz, że tak. - Świetnie - Mieczyk zaciera ręce, cofa się kawałek i rzuca w krzaki: - Te, szwagier, wyłaź! - Szwagier? - unoszę brew z zamiarem spytania, czy mamy jeszcze jakąś siostrę, o której nie wiem (a tym bardziej o jej małżeństwie), ale w tym momencie listowie porusza się ponownie. Tylko teraz zamiast naszego smoka z krzaków wychodzi Sączysmark. - Ło matko, a ten tu czego? - zwracam się do Mieczyka. No chyba on go tu ściągnął. - Jeśli twoje braterskie serce postanowiło zorganizować misję pojednawczą, to sorry, ale nic z tego nie wyjdzie. - To nie on - odzywa się sam zainteresowany. - To ja. - Ty? - mój głos przepełnia coś na kształt zdumienia. Ale tylko na kształt. - Tak. Ja. To takie dziwne? Misja pojednawcza ze strony Sączysmarka? Rozważam to przez chwilę. Kto wie, kto wie? W sumie jest opcja, że ignorant już się stęsknił. Nie mogę powiedzieć, że mi się to tak całkiem zupełnie nie podoba... - A twój brat może ci teraz potwierdzić, że nikt mnie nie naciągał na strojenie Twierdzy - aha, wyczuwam powrót do naszej porannej rozmowy. - Prawda, był wyjątkowo mało problematyczny - przytakuje Mieczyk. - Dało się pracować. - Widzisz - patrzy na mnie z wyższością. - Umiem. Sam zaproponowałem, że zastąpię ciebie i twojego brata, żeby miał czas skończyć i przygotować swoją część tego przedstawienia - nieznacznie zerka na resztki palonej słomy. - A potem Mieczyk poszedł i wyłożył to wszystko Stoickowi, na wszelki wypadek, jakby nam miał robić jakieś niespodziewane trudności, typu poszukiwanie was na gwałt czy coś. - O, urocze. Przedstawienia? - kiwam głową, rzucając Mieczykowi pytające spojrzenie. Bezczelnie przytakuje. A przez chwilę naprawdę myślałam, że chciał być tak po prostu bezinteresownie miły. - Co - odzywa się w odpowiedzi na moją pełną dezaprobaty minę - serio myślałaś, że plótłbym tego słomianego kolosa tak tylko po to, żeby po prostu powiedzieć, że jesteś moim najgorszym koszmarem? - wzrusza ramionami. - Jakoś dzień w dzień robię to bez cyrku. - To chyba przywiesiłeś nie te sznurki. Napisałeś "najlepszą siostrą" - zauważam chłodno. - No, a to jakaś różnica? - pyta, szczerze zdziwiony. Zastanawiam się przez chwilę. - W sumie nie - stwierdzam uczciwie. - No właśnie. - Ale w takim razie czemu nie walnąłeś tego tak wprost, tylko postanowiłeś uciec się do takich eleganckich metod, jak ładniejsza wersja wspomnianego wyrażenia i nawet serce-dekoracja? - teraz patrzę już na obu. Trzeba przyznać, że choć nic w tym momencie nie rozumiem, to wiem jedno: obaj w pełni świadomie współpracowali. Ciekawe, który z nich był mózgiem operacji. - Już tłumaczę - odzywa się mój brat. - Szwagier Smark... - Wolnego z tym szwagrem - warczę. - Jak wolisz. Zatem wolny szwagier Smark zapragnął do ciebie przemówić, ale kiedy niedawno próbował, kilkakrotnie go zignorowałaś, a za ostatnim razem rzuciłaś w twarz multum inwektyw i nakazałaś się odczepić. No, wspominałam już, że mnie ostatnio zbyt nachalnie zaczepiał. To raz nie wytrzymałam i powiedziałam mu, co o tym myślę... - Przyszedł zatem do mnie, szukając jakiegoś rozwiązania. A jako, że jestem jego serdecznym przyjacielem, przedyskutowałem z nim sprawę i doszliśmy do wniosku, że jak cię trochę pozytywniej nastawimy, to będziesz w stanie rozpatrzyć możliwość wysłuchania go. Stąd ta dbałośc o walory estetyczne i nastrojowe. Ze swojej strony nie miałem nic przeciwko przypomnieniu ci, że prawdziwy z ciebie potwór... Mam nadzieję, że napis mimo drobnych modyfikacji oddał właściwie moje myśli? - O, i to jeszcze jak - potwierdzam z przesadnym sarkazmem. - To dobrze. No, a ze strony kolegi Smarka, to on już ci przedstawi... - Okej, dosyć tej mówki, teraz sio - Jorgenson jedną ręką odepchnął Mieczyka w tył, żeby znaleźć się na pierwszym planie. - Po pierwsze, chciałbym zaznaczyć, że nadal nie rozumiem, o co się tak obraziłaś. Wiem, że byłem strasznie okropny, ale miałem robotę w zbrojowni, jeśli kojarzysz. Roztopy - rzuca mi oskarżycielskie spojrzenie. Ta, teraz mi zaczyna świtać jakiś związek między przygotowaniami do Festiwalu i jego siedzeniem w kuźni. Ale niewielki. - Dobra dobra, już się nie wykręcaj - odpieram ostro atak. Chciałby zwalić na mnie, że robię aferę o nic. - Ignorujesz mnie kompletnie od miesiąca, a tyle broni, żeby czyścić ją i ostrzyć przez trzydzieści dni, to my tu nie mamy. Smark prycha z irytacją i gwałtownym gestem wyciąga zza pleców włócznię. A wiedziałam, że coś podejrzany ten metalowy kolec wystający z jego głowy... - Masz, dla ciebie - wciska mi broń do rąk. Przez chwilę ze zdumieniem ją oglądam. To nie jest byle jaka włócznia, na pewno nic, co mógłby zwędzić ze zbrojowni. Na szczycie drewnianego drzewca broni zamocowane jest długie ostrze, którego krawędzie, u góry gładkie, na dole zamieniają się w pocięte wystającymi, metalowymi zębami. Na całej długości ostre jak brzytwa, pozwalam sobie wypróbować - nie, nie własnym palcem, taka głupia jeszcze nie jestem i oby tak zostało. Testuję na palcu Mieczyka. A że mój brat już przy niewielkiej sile nacisku musi bardzo szybko wsadzić palec do ust, wynik można uznać na wyżej niż zadowalający. Odwracam broń w pionie o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni i unoszę jej drugi koniec. Nie jest tępy, jak u zwyczajnych włóczni. Na końcu znajduje się metalowa gałka, od której odchodzą dwa ostrza. Topór i włócznia w jednym? Na to wygląda. Przesuwam dłonią wzdłuż drzewca, oplecionego w sporej części szarymi i błękitnymi rzemieniami, czy czymś w ten deseń. Moją uwagę przykuwa kuliste zgrubienie na samym środku. Zerkam pytająco na Smarka, a ten wykonuje tylko gest sugerujący, że powinnam przekręcić dwie części drzewca względem siebie. Z pewnym wysiłkiem podążam za wskazówką - nie wiem, jak dużo kręcę, może to symboliczne sto osiemdziesiąt, może więcej - i nagle w dłoniach zostają mi włócznia (można tak nazwać ostrze z kąskiem drzewca?) i topór. Już nie w jednym. Po chwili konsternacji skręcam części z powrotem. - Strasznie ciężko się robiło ten zatrzask - mruczy Smark, niby to jeszcze zły, ale widzę, że zerka na mnie niegroźnie. - Musiałem nawet Czkawkę zaangażować. - Yhm... Czyli chcesz powiedzieć, że co? Że cały ostatni miesiąc miałeś mnie gdzieś, bo robiłeś to cacko? - pytam spokojnie. Dość prawdopodobne, bo broń rzeczywiście imponująca. - Ej, zajmowało to sporo czasu, okej? A Czkawka nie dawał mi wolnego od patroli, treningów i innych takich tylko dlatego, że ubzdurało mi się sprawić ci nowe siekadło - skrzyżował ręce na piersi. - I, tak, musiałem w kuźni być nieco opryskliwy, żebyś łaskawie stamtąd wylazła i nie odkryła przypadkiem swojego prezentu. Mogłabyś to zrozumieć, przynajmniej teraz. - Prezentu? - unoszę brwi. - A z jakiej to okazji? - A czy ja muszę mieć okazję, żeby dać swojej dziewczynie prezent? - odpowiada pytaniem na pytanie, chyba mocno zirytowany torem, jakim pobiegła rozmowa. - Nie ma okazji. Po prostu pomyślałem, że idą Roztopy. Każdy wie, że je wygram i dostanę medal. Też mogłabyś coś dostać - burczy. - W sensie że to? - stukam lekko końcami toporka o ziemię. - Nie, cholera, w sensie że zdechłą ćmę, a tym się tylko przyszedłem pochwalić - wybucha nagle, aż muszę się lekko odchylić w tył. - Ile się jeszcze będziesz ze mną tak bawić? Ja mam już dosyć! Albo się kumplujemy i możemy się droczyć jak przyjaciele, albo jesteśmy poważnymi ludźmi, którzy nie zadają sobie głupich pytań. Wóz albo przewóz, decyduj się. - Czemu tym tonem do mnie, Smarku? - też zaczyna mnie to lekko irytować. - Bo się wytłumaczyłem, a ty dalej udajesz obrażoną hrabinę! Aż mnie zatyka. Serio? A co on sobie wyobrażał? Że mnie tą lancą przekupi? - Aha, a ty myślisz, że to tłumaczenie cokolwiek zmieniło? Nie chodziło mi tylko i wyłącznie o twój brak czasu. Stałam się dla ciebie w ogóle przezroczysta! Miałeś mnie głęboko w du... w piwnicy - poprawiam się taktownie. - Kompletnie przestało ci na mnie zależeć. I ja mam się decydować? Na co, ja się pytam? Tu nie ma nawet o czym dyskutować! - Bo co, bo nie zauważyłem głupiego wisiorka? - Jorgenson pozbywa się już hamulców. - Wielka strata! Mogłem być zły, zmęczony i nie mieć do ciebie głowy. Jak potem powiedziałem, że jest ładny, to udawałaś, że wielce nie słyszysz. Wy, kobiety, macie jakąś dziwną ochotę, żeby was ciągle zdobywać. Dwadzieścia cztery na dobę, jakby mężczyźni byli robotami! A moja praca? Dla mnie to jest ważne, nie jakaś tam biżuteria. Spytałaś o nią choć raz? - Ty, a ty się nie miałeś z nią pogodzić? - Mieczyk klepie go lekko po ramieniu, ale Smark odtrąca jego dłoń. - Cicho bądź - rzuca. Prawda, jesteśmy zbyt zajęci piorunowaniem się nawzajem wzrokiem, żeby słuchać teraz mojego brata. Jego to chyba specjalnie nie martwi, wraca bowiem na swoje miejsce, odpina od paska mały woreczek i wysypuje jego zawartość do hełmu. Ach, fakt. Popcorn. - No tak, bo dla was liczy się tylko praca, a kobieta to pies, jak raz weźmiesz na sznurek, to będzie już za tobą wiernie chodzić - syczę wściekle, ignorując charakterystyczne dźwięki, jakie wydaje tylko Mieczyk żujący swój kukurydziany przysmak. - To takie powietrze, które się dookoła was unosi, bo powinno! - Wiesz co?! - Smark wyrywa do przodu i zatrzymuje się dopiero, gdy jego palec zatrzymuje się na mojej piersi. Widzę, jak zaciska zęby, jak oddycha szybko przez nos i zastanawia się, co właśnie chciał powiedzieć. - Wiesz co?... - powtarza jeszcze raz. - To niegłupie porównanie z tym powietrzem. - Wiem - prycham, ale z czymś w rodzaju wdzięczności. Fajnie, że docenił. - Z doświadczenia. - Niegłupie - ciągnie Sączysmark, opuszczając dłoń i wycofując się nieznacznie - bo kiedy was nie ma, to trochę tak, jakby zaczęło brakować powietrza. Człowiek się dusi. A potem... khrr - przesuwa ustawiony poziomo palec przy szyi w wymownym geście. - I na drugą stronę. Z uznaniem kiwam głową. - Też niezłe porównanie - stwierdzam. - Wiem - wzrusza lekko ramionami. - Z doświadczenia. Przez chwilę patrzymy na siebie w milczeniu. Nie w ciszy, bo Mieczyk wciąż pogryza z tyłu popcorn, ale w milczeniu. Tak po oczach wnioskując, to Smark chyba rozumie, że nie lubię być przezroczysta. A ja wolałabym, żeby on się jednak nie udusił. - Może powinniśmy sobie po prostu oboje poświęcać więcej uwagi - odzywa się ugodowo. - Jestem za - popieram z ulgą i dla rozluźnienia atmosfery walę go w ramię, łamiąc tym samym definitywnie postanowienie o braku przemocy fizycznej względem Jorgensona. Jako że powzięłam je w okresie ostatnich trzydziestu dni, chyba jasne, że było tylko wyrazem mojej wymuszonej ignorancji. - Jak dobrze... - mruczy Smark, masując obolałe miejsce. - To co? Znaczy, że przestaniesz się już na mnie boczyć? - I tak nie sprawiało mi to specjalnej przyjemności - uśmiecham się i przytulam go. Hehe, znowu przy tym karzełku. Dobra, to tylko kilka centymetrów, ale i tak. I znowu człowiek jest jakby na swoim miejscu. - Dobrze mieć cię z powrotem - stwierdza Sączysmark, a ja w duchu przyznaję mu rację. I to byłoby piękne zakończenie, gdybym w tym momencie nie usłyszała głosu. Głosu, który sprawił, że uśmiech zamarł mi na ustach. - Szpadko! - dobiega z daleka. Gwałtownie odsuwamy się od siebie ze Smarkiem, bo oboje poznajemy głos i oboje chcemy wzrokiem jak najszybciej znaleźć jego właściciela. - A niech to gęś... - mruczę pod nosem, mając podobne refleksje jak przy domniemywanym pożarze. Co powinnam zrobić jako pierwsze? Tłumaczyć, zaprzeczać, a może zwiać? Nie, to odpada, nie wołałby mnie po imieniu, gdyby mnie nie zauważył. Mówiłam, że po prawej stronie mamy krzewy, prawda? No, ale lewa to jedno z niewielu łagodnych zejść w stronę brzegu i mielizny, na której stanęła właśnie mała łódź. Na czarnym żaglu jasnymi liniami twórcy wymalowali czy też wyszyli Wielkiego Protektora. Dlaczego nie cumują tu nasze łodzie? Cóż, bo żaden wiking nie chce wskakiwać do wody po klatkę piersiową, żeby móc wyjść na brzeg, tak jak przed chwilą wykonał to Throk. - Co on tu robi? - Sączysmark, nie wiedzieć czemu, od razu patrzy na mnie. Co on, ma w oczach wykrywacz poczucia winy? - Przecież na Roztopy mieli przypływać dopiero jutro. I w dodatku do portu - akcentuje ostatnie dwa słowa. No wiem, przecież wiem! - Em... Pewnie pamiętasz, że podczas naszej małej gry na ignorancję poodnawiałam różne stare kontakty... - zaczynam cicho, a Smark uderza się dłonią w czoło. - Serio? I tak szybko go tu zaprosiłaś? - Nie, tylko ze sobą pisaliśmy! - tłumaczę się od razu. - Nagryzmoliłam mu tam raz, że mam kłopoty i kiepski humor przez... no, ten - urywam, przypominając sobie, jak się wyraziłam, i próbując na poczekaniu znaleźć jakiś synonim. - Przez takiego jednego palanta - uzupełnia domyślnie Sączysmark. - I...? - O. No tak. I on wtedy zaproponował, że ponieważ i tak przypływa, to mógłby specjalnie dla mnie - tu Jorgenson skrzywił się wyraźnie - ruszyć dzień wcześniej i być na Berk już dziś wieczorem. - Jaki uprzejmy - komentuje. - No, więc ja mu odpisałam, że lepiej nie, bo jeszcze ktoś coś sobie pomyśli, i jak koniecznie chce, to żeby lepiej przypłynął tutaj... A on przysłał ostatnio potwierdzenie, że wie, gdzie to jest, trafi i mam na niego czekać gdzieś w pobliżu, to mnie znajdzie. Potem by się zmył i rano dołączył do statku Mali. - Ani bym nie pomyślał, że ty umiesz tak konspirować - Sączysmark kręci głową. - I co mu teraz powiesz? - wskazuje ruchem głowy zbliżającego się Throka. Przygryzam wargę. No właśnie nie wiem. Obrońca Skrzydła szybciej, niż bym sobie życzyła, dociera w obręb światła pochodni i orientuje się, że jest nas tu więcej niż tylko ja. - Szpadko? - patrzy na mnie, tylko nieznacznie skonsternowany. - Nie sądziłem, że weźmiesz ze sobą dodatkowych ludzi. Jasne, że nie sądził. Na co jeszcze miał nadzieję, tego nie będę roztrząsać. - O, Throk, fajnie, że wpadłeś - Mieczyk podchodzi i klepie go po ramieniu. - Wspaniale gościć cię na dzisiejszych zaręczynach. Wprawdzie Szpadka nie uprzedziła, że będziesz, ale tradycyjnie mamy jedno miejsce dla zbłąkanego wędrowca... - Zaręczynach? - pyta równo trzygłosowy chór. Podejrzewam, że dwa z tych głosów są zdecydowanie bardziej zaskoczone, niż ten należący do Throka. - No, twoich i Smarka - rzuca tonem objaśnienia Mieczyk, po czym z promiennym uśmiechem spogląda na zdezorientowanego przybysza. - To dla nas zaiste wielki zaszczyt, że na tym skromnym wydarzeniu możemy gościć wysłannika szlachetnego plemienia Obrońców Skrzydła. Trochę zaręczynowego popcornu? - podsuwa zdumionemu Throkowi swój hełm. - Zaręczyny? - spoglądam na Smarka, jakbym sarkastycznie pytała o ostatni absurd świata. Wzrusza ramionami. - Co tam. Dla mnie może być. - A. No, skoro tak stawiasz sprawę... - zawieszam głos, bo coś mi się przypomina. - Co? Masz coś przeciwko? - pyta swobodnie. - Jak tak, to luz. Nie zmuszam. - Nie, coś ty. Tylko... myśmy się chyba powinni wymienić jakimiś podarunkami, nie? Tak coś od Czkawki i Astrid mi się kojarzy. - No, to przecież masz - trąca nogą włócznię. - Podarunek. Już okazja się znalazła. - No tak, ale wymienić... - zaglądam w kieszenie. - Też chętnie bym ci coś dała, ale nie mam - rozkładam ręce. - Chodź, przespacerujemy się do mojej chaty, coś sobie wybierzesz. Tylko najpierw zrobię listę rzeczy zastrzeżonych - już zawracam, żeby poprowadzić, ale Sączysmark łapie mnie za nadgarstek. - Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Przecież już ustaliliśmy, co dajesz. - Tak? - w tym jednym wyrazie zawieram długie i skomplikowane zdanie "o rety, czyżbym była na tyle nieuważna, że zająwszy się nadchodzącym Throkiem, którego sama tu ściągnęłam, nadal podświadomie prowadziłam z tobą rozmowę i przez to coś przegapiłam?". Chyba każdy przyzna, że "tak" brzmiało lepiej. - Tak - potwierdza zupełnie poważnie Sączysmark. Aha, czyli jednak przegapiłam. - A co to miało być? - Powietrze. *** - Czułem, że to się tak skończy - odzywa się Stoick. Stoimy niedaleko, ale koło zarośli, trochę przez nie przysłonięci, więc przesadnie nie rzucamy się w oczy. Nie rozumiem, czemu nie mogliśmy sobie wybrać jakiegoś lepszego punktu widokowego, tylko leźliśmy tu za bliźniakami po cichu, jak jakieś rzeźmieszki, ale widocznie Stoick tak to ustalił. Pewnie dlatego Mieczyk co jakiś czas szukał go wzrokiem, póki się mu dość wyraźnie nie pokazaliśmy. Przy okazji musiałem wdepnąć tym moim kikutem w jakieś zeschłe liście. Już nie te czasy, kiedy miało się wszystkie kończyny. - Że Szpadka i Saczysmark się pogodzą? - pytam, z zadowoleniem przyglądając się obojgu. W sumie cieszy mnie, że tak to się skończyło, o ich kłótni i złych humorach zdążyła się już na własnej skórze przekonać cała wioska i doprawdy nie potrzeba nam było więcej takich doświadczeń. - Nie, że Mieczyk nie będzie umiał podpalić mokrej słomy - uśmiecha się w ciemności. - Oj tak... - bierze się pod boki, opierając dłonie na paradnym pasie, i oddycha głęboko chłodnym, nocnym powietrzem. Zdziwiłem się, widząc u niego wieczorem tę złotą klamrę, ale nie chciał mi wyjawić, czemu postanowił wdziać uroczysty element stroju. Nie narzucałem się z pytaniami. - No, w sumie to było całkiem do przewidzenia - śmieję się pod nosem. Trochę się na tym ubawiłem, nie powiem. - Ale prawda, z Jorgensonem i dziewczyną to też było oczywiste - odzywa się Stoick. - Chociaż fakt, zrobiło się gorąco. Ale to jeden z tych duetów, o których wiadomo, że się ich nie rozdziela. A nawet, jakby się chciało, to i tak raczej nie wyjdzie. Coś jak wiking i jego siekierka - mruga do mnie wesoło. Nachodzi mnie myśl, że nasunęła mi się już podobna refleksja i pod jej wpływem dzielę się ze Stoickiem moimi porannymi przemyśleniami, ostatni raz próbując delikatnie zasugerować mu zmianę decyzji. - No weź - kończę. - Co ci szkodzi powodzować jeszcze parę lat? Wszystkim by to pasowało. - Przestań. Mówisz tak, bo się zwyczajnie obawiasz - kwituje Stoick. Czuję się w obowiązku fałszywie, bo fałszywie, ale zaprzeczyć. - Skąd. Po prostu lubię, kiedy ty rozkazujesz. - Pewnie, ja też to lubię, ale już najwyższy czas na zmianę - stwierdza tonem, z którego wnioskuję, że nic już go nie przekona. No nic, przynajmniej nie będę mógł sobie zarzucić, że nie próbowałem. - Po co cię tu właściwie zwerbowali? - pytam po chwili. - Żebyś mógł popatrzeć, jak dwójka najbardziej upierdliwych młodych ludzi dochodzi do porozumienia? W tym momencie zauważam dołączającą do całej trójki postać, w której po krótkiej chwili rozpoznaję Throka. Zerkam na Stoicka, który powinien być zaskoczony pojawieniem się naszego pierwszego gościa tak wcześnie - ale nie jest. Szybko spoglądam na listę, żeby sprawdzić, czy aby na pewno wszystko jest już gotowe. Ku mojej uldze zostało nam tylko dokupić od cumującego już na dole kupca trochę farby. - Wodzu! - słyszymy nagle. Podrywam się nerwowo z poczuciem, że zostaliśmy odkryci, ale Stoick tylko unosi rękę i kiwa głową, jakby chciał powiedzieć "jestem, słyszę". - Wódz pozwoli? - Chodź, idziemy - zachęca dłonią mnie, kompletnie zbaraniałego w takiej sytuacji, i rusza przed siebie, zupełnie niezmieszany. Otrząsam się ze zdumienia i szybko podążam za nim. - Ty wiedziałeś, że on tu będzie? - pytam, próbując ułożyć to sobie w jakiś rozsądny ciąg przyczynowo skutkowy. Nadal przecież nie rozumiem, po co tu jesteśmy. Nagle spoglądam na złotą klamrę i wszystko dociera do mnie z pełną jasnością. - Jasne, że wiedziałeś! Skąd? - Mieczyk znalazł w domu list Throka do Szpadki, w którym nasz szanowny przyjaciel zapowiedział się na dziś wieczór, w tym miejscu - odpowiada spokojnie, nie przerywając marszu. Chcąc nie chcąc muszę dreptać za nim, zresztą i tak mnie już zauważyli. - Wyłuszczył mi wczoraj sprawę z Sączysmarkiem i Szpadką, i spytał, czy nie mógłbym tu przyjść go powitać, żeby nie postawić biedaka w zbyt niezręcznej sytuacji. - A miał pewność, że będzie niezręczna? - pytam retorycznie, w powietrze, patrząc na całe to zgromadzenie przed nami. - Szpadka mogła nie wybaczyć Sączysmarkowi. - Wtedy wybawilibyśmy młodego Jorgensona od wątpliwej przyjemności oglądania czułych powitań dziewczyny i szanownego Obrońcy Skrzydła. No, ale na szczęście wszystko się dobrze skończyło - zerka na mnie i dyskretnie (bo już jesteśmy bardzo na widoku) trąca mnie w łokieć. - Weź schowaj tę kartkę. Puszczam mimo uszu tę uwagę i dalej miętolę listę w dłoni (no bo gdzie, do licha, miałbym ją włożyć?). - A gdyby Throk przypłynął wcześniej? - zerkam na wodza ciekawie, ściszając głos, bo rzeczony mógłby nas już usłyszeć. - Zaplanowaliście jeszcze jakieś dodatkowe środki zaradcze? Nie ukrywam, bawi mnie trochę sytuacja, a trochę zaskakuje, bo przecież Stoick, którego znam, nigdy nie snułby podobnych rozważań z Mieczykiem. Ale może jednak? Nie dane jest mi się tego dowiedzieć, bo wódz zbywa to pytanie nieznacznym ruchem ręki, poprawia pas i mruczy tylko: - A bądźże już cicho, Czkawka. Kiedy o sensie mowa Oczy twe tak pragnęły czułości Śledzik z westchnieniem zamknął okładki "Małego księcia". Sam nie wiedział, co go podkusiło, żeby w ogóle otwierać coś równie filozoficznego. Być może fakt, że książka nigdy nie wydawała mu się jakoś szczególnie poruszająca, nawet ze swoimi "jesteś odpowiedzialny za to, co oswoiłeś", z różą, chłopcem, lisem i ich specyficznymi dialogami. Ot, klasyk i tyle. Dziś jednak powinien chyba wybrać coś bardziej rozrywkowego. Jakoś źle mu było z myślą o tej odpowiedzialności. Z kuchni dobiegło stuknięcie przeskakującego przycisku czajnika elektrycznego. Blondyn ze stęknięciem podniósł się z kanapy, rzucił książkę na szklany blat stolika i powlókł się przez puste mieszkanie. Zalał sobie torebkę z przypadkowego pudełka z herbatą. Miał ich całkiem sporo, choć bardziej podobały mu się kolorowe kartoniki, stojące w równym rzędzie, niż smaki poszczególnych typów. W swoim roztargnieniu, wiecznie nad książką, nawet tych drugich nie odróżniał. Pustym wzrokiem przyglądał się, jak wokół bawełnianej otoczki kłębi się piana, po czym zdał sobie sprawę z bezsensu całego procesu. Na dworze było spokojnie ponad dwadzieścia cztery stopnie, czyli z jego perspektywy piekielnie gorąco. Wcale nie miał ochoty na herbatę. Zatem po co nastawił wodę? Och. Oczywiście. Odpowiedź przybiła go jeszcze bardziej. Lubił gotować tak samo, jak jeść. Znajomi śmiali się, że pewnie zafascynował się jako dziecko książką kucharską. Nie podzielał tego zdania. W rodzinnym domu mama nie trzymała takiej pozycji na półce. Miała za to cały plik zeszytowych kartek ze spisanymi odręcznie przepisami, które w tamtym czasie średnio go interesowały. On sam nad garnkami czytywał różne książki, ale kucharskiej nigdy. Radził sobie ze składnikami intuicyjnie. Tu coś usłyszał, tu poeksperymentował - uczył się doświadczalnie, co z czego powinno wyjść. A czasami danie modyfikowało się samo, kiedy zostawił je na ogniu, zaczytany w interesującą powieść, albo, nie odrywając wzroku od wyjątkowo emocjonującej sceny, dosypał cukru zamiast wegety. Spojrzał za siebie. Pod oknem stał stół, przy nim trzy krzesła, z których jedno było lekko odsunięte. To było jej ulubione miejsce w całej kuchni. Siadała tyłem do okna i albo zajmowała się sobą, albo obserwowała go, jak chodzi przy blacie. Czasem upominała go głośno, kiedy zapatrzył się w książkę. Bez jej interwencji pewnie spaliłby o wiele więcej rzeczy, może nawet z domem włącznie. Teraz krzesło stało puste. Żadne błyszczące oczy nie śledziły jego ruchów. Nie było komu posłać ciepłego uśmiechu. Uzupełnił braki w czajniku i włączył go jeszcze raz. Wziął kubek do ręki, mechanicznie, bez zamiaru opróżnienia go w najbliższej przyszłości, i zabrał do pokoju. Zostawił za sobą kuchnię, w której życie ponownie imitował cichy dźwięk działającego sprzętu, i usiadł na kanapie. Twoje usta nadawały życiu smak Dwudziesty któryś raz tego dnia zerknął na wyświetlacz telefonu. Żadnych przypadkiem nieodebranych połączeń. Czego się spodziewał? Warował przy tej komórce od rana, a dźwięk dzwonka ustawił na dziewięćdziesiąt procent. Musiałby słyszeć. Niestety, wyświetlacz oprócz braku komunikatu o próbach kontaktu ze strony świata zewnętrznego pokazał jeszcze zdjęcie. Śledzik nie musiał mu się nawet specjalnie przyglądać, żeby odnieść wrażenie, że ktoś do siatki przymocowanej pod sercem dorzucił kolejny kamień. Zdjęcie nie miało nawet tygodnia, ustawił je w ramach swojego sobotniego zwyczaju. Średnio cztery razy w miesiącu zmieniał tapetę. Zawsze na jakąś ich wspólną fotkę, zazwyczaj nową, w weekendy mieli okazję do spędzenia razem czasu i pstryknięcia sobie czegoś na pamiątkę. Miał już ponad osiemset takich "pamiątek" w galerii. Na połowie była tylko ona sama, jak pozowała mu wdzięcznie na kanapie, na dywanie, wśród jesiennych liści, w śniegu, a nawet na plaży, chociaż nie przepadała za piaskiem. Jednak wyświetlacz pod zegarem i ikonami aplikacji pokazywał ich oboje. Zdjęcie zrobione przednią kamerką, w chwili, gdy akurat zostawiała mu na policzku soczystego buziaka. I to było raptem trzy dni temu! Teraz wydawało się, że miesiąc. Włosy gdzieś wirowały w nicości fal Wyłączył wyświetlacz i posuwistym ruchem posłał sprzęt z powrotem na stolik, byle dalej od siebie. Nie przemyślał tego za dobrze - telefon zadzwonił, uderzając o ceramiczny kubek, a gorąca herbata chlupnęła parującą kałużą na wyświetlacz i blat. Śledzikowi wyrwało się krótkie "ej!", chwycił telefon za suchy koniec i strząsnął ciecz. - Tego brakuje, żebyś się teraz zepsuł - mruknął nieżyczliwie w stronę niesionej w dłoni elektroniki, jakby sama sobie nadała chwilę temu ruch jednostajnie opóźniony. Na wszelki wypadek podstawił drugą dłoń pod urządzenie, z którego skapywały jeszcze resztki herbaty. Ramieniem przycisnął włącznik, zapalając światło w łazience. Zostawił telefon w umywalce i zabrał z najniższej półki stojącego koło wanny regału małą ściereczkę. Musiał przemyć ekran bez narażania go na styczność z bieżącą wodą - sprawna komórka była mu w tej chwili niemal na gwałt potrzebna. A nuż zadzwonią?... Prostując się, natrafił wzrokiem na dwa białe, czyste ręczniki, poskładane w kostkę. Odwrócił się na pięcie, mając nadzieję, że może spojrzy na coś, co nie będzie mu jej przypominało, ale w tej małej łazience, którą dzielili już dłuższy czas, trudno było o brak śladów jej obecności. Chociażby takich, jak stojący na małej półeczce pod lustrem szampon albo szczotka. Wszystko przywołało wspomnienia. Uwielbiał jej jasne, miękkie włosy. A ona lubiła, kiedy ją po nich gładził. Czasem, kiedy po południu przesiadywał na kanapie z powieścią w ręku, przychodziła do niego, położyć się obok, i kładła głowę na jego kolanach. Opierał wtedy książkę na podłokietniku, by wystarczyła mu jedna ręka, tylko do przewracania kartek, i lekko smyrał ją po karku. Spuścił głowę, skupiając się na tym, po co tu przyszedł. Zwilżył ścierkę, przetarł ekran, uważając, żeby nie nacisnąć przycisku blokującego. Przy poprzednim modelu pierwszym, co zrobił po pozornym osuszeniu telefonu, było sprawdzenie działania wszystkich guzików, które natychmiast i trwale odmówiły wtedy posłuszeństwa. Tym razem wolał dmuchać na zimne. Wytarł komórkę suchą częścią materiału, a potem poszedł zająć się kałużą na stoliku. Dłonie twe dotykały pięknie tak Otarł kubek od spodu, żeby nie zostawiał na blacie okrągłych, mokrych śladów; starł rozchlapaną herbatę. Wrócił do łazienki i przepłukał ścierkę. Przy tej temperaturze nie było sensu wieszać jej na grzejniku, zimnym jak lód. Śledzik wycisnął materiałową kulkę nad umywalką i trzymając w drugiej ręce telefon wyszedł na zewnątrz. Było znośnie, bo słońce schowało się za dość sporym cumulusem i nie grzało w twarz. Śledzik akurat nie robił ostatnio żadnego prania, a nie chciało się rozstawiać suszarki dla jednej ścierki. Rozejrzał się więc za innym miejscem na rozwieszenie materiału. Poręcz ogrodowej huśtawki wydała mu się odpowiednia - metalowa i może nawet nagrzana, jeśli promienie padły pod takim kątem, żeby jej dosięgnąć. A w dodatku stanowiła dobry pretekst do pozostania poza domem i skorzystania z wygodnego, osłoniętego materiałowym daszkiem siedziska. Usiadł, niedbale rzucając ściereczkę na metalową rurkę. Telefon położył koło siebie, tak, by widzieć ekran. A potem, jakby na przekór temu, zamknął oczy. Poruszył lekko huśtawkę, nie odrywając stóp od podłoża. I znów poczuł, że coś jest nie w porządku. Czegoś mu brakowało. Zdaje się, że czegoś ciepłego, wtulającego się w niego z boku. Czyjegoś drobnego, szczupłego ciała. Skrzywił się boleśnie. Wyciągnął rękę, próbując udowodnić samemu sobie, że jej tu nie ma i przede wszystkim nie będzie. Tym razem nie przyjdzie. Jego dłoń trafiła tylko na leżący obok telefon. I nagle, jakby pod wpływem dotyku, sprzęt obudził się i zawibrował. Bo to co dla mnie miało sens, odeszło razem z tobą Śledzik momentalnie otworzył oczy, chcąc się przekonać, czy to faktycznie on uruchomił wibracje, choć był niemal pewien, że to niemożliwe. Miał rację, bo sekundy po zadrganiu na ekranie, nad sygnaturami zielonej i czerwonej słuchawki, pojawiło się zdjęcie Czkawki, pozującego z przechyloną na bok głową i skrzyżowanymi rękoma, przysłane przy jakiejś okazji przez Astrid, a telefon wydał z siebie pierwsze dźwięki "Impossible" Jamesa Arthura. Nie było jeszcze osoby, która nie powiedziałaby Śledzikowi, że z czysto technicznych przyczyn ten utwór nie bardzo nadaje się na dzwonek - a jeśli już nie całość, to przynajmniej ustawiony automatycznie, dość cichy początek - ale do tej pory go nie zmienił. Łatwo było dzięki temu nie usłyszeć przechodzącego połączenia w trakcie interesującej lektury. Nie był szczególnie towarzyskim człowiekiem... Poza tym - przyzwyczajenie. Przy aktualnej głośności utwór był jednak doskonale słyszalny. Śledzik, mimo że spieszno było mu się dowiedzieć, co Czkawka ma do powiedzenia, z nieokreślonego powodu zatrzymał dłoń tuż nad zieloną słuchawką. "I remember years ago Someone told me I should take Caution when it comes to love..." Chłopak otrząsnął się, poderwał urządzenie i odebrał z napiętym "cześć" na samym wstępie. - No hej - odezwał się z drugiej strony nieco przesterowany głos przyjaciela. Śledzik czekał z nadzieją na następne słowa, zaciskając bezwiednie pięść. - Jak tam? Nie wróciła czasem? - Och - wydusił tylko rozczarowany Ingerman. - No nie. Po drugiej stronie zapadła chwilowa cisza. Można by nad nią rozciągnąć transparent "łączymy się w bólu", bo taki mniej więcej miała mieć oddźwięk. Śledzik odniósł jednak wrażenie, że znajomy po prostu nie wie, jak się teraz rozłączyć. - Co robisz? - przełamał milczenie. - Szukamy jej, cały czas - odparł bez wahania Czkawka. - "My"? - Zabrałem ze sobą Smarka - wyjaśnił. Z tyłu dało się słyszeć stłumione "no siema". - Popytaliśmy ludzi, Astrid obdzwania znajomych... - tu zawiesił głos. - Póki co nie mamy nic konkretnego, nikt jej nie widział. Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie ona mogła pójść. Ma jakieś ulubione miejsce? Takie, w którym chciałaby się przyczaić? - Mówiłem ci, nie wiem - stwierdził Śledzik z lekką irytacją. Czkawka pytał o to trzeci raz. Z pewnością miał jak najlepsze intencje, co nie zmieniało faktu, że dla Ingermana było to denerwujące. Po części dlatego, że nie znał trafnej odpowiedzi, która jakoś wydatnie pomogłaby im w poszukiwaniach. - Pamiętam, tylko myślałem... Zastanawiam się po prostu głośno - mruknął Haddock. - Ja też się zastanawiam. Cały czas. Ale chyba jedynie u was by mogłaby się... wiesz - dokończył mętnie, myśląc intensywnie, kolejny raz zresztą, czy czegoś nie pominął. - Astrid musiałaby ją schować w piwnicy - rzucił z przekąsem Czkawka. - A nawet nie, bo schodziłem tam wczoraj po narzędzia. Żebym chociaż widział ją, że kręci się koło domu... Ale nie było jej. Nikt poza Smarkiem nas nie odwiedzał. Śledzik westchnął. Wyraźnie ktoś tu nie chciał, żeby go znaleźć. Gdyby chodziło jej tylko o niego - że o nią nie dba czy coś - poszłaby przecież do kogoś, kogo zna, a skoro tam jej nie było... Nie wierzył, że ktokolwiek z przyjaciół mógłby ją ukrywać, co znaczyło, że celowo zniknęła w sobie tylko znanym miejscu. Lub, ewentualnie, że coś jej się stało - o czym Śledzik wolał nawet nie myśleć, choć Sączysmark zasugerował to już na początku. W końcu, choć Ingerman myślał o tym w kategoriach "uciekła", obiektywnie nasuwało się "zniknęła". Jak kamfora. Jednak nadal - jednym sposobem, by dowiedzieć się, co się stało, było ją znaleźć. Nie wyobrażał sobie innego scenariusza, innego zakończenia poszukiwań. Starał się nie myśleć, co będzie, jeśli do niego nie wróci. Już teraz wszystko dookoła wydawało się szare i ciężkie. Rzeczywistość stała się równie bezsensowna, co parzenie herbaty w gorący dzień. Taki stan zwyczajnie nie miał prawa trwać. I czekam tu, wciąż kocham cię, choć poszłaś inną drogą - Śledzik? Jesteś tam? Blondyn chrząknął i poprawił się na huśtawce. - Tak, tak. Przepraszam. Myślałem. - Znajdziemy ją - zapewnił stanowczo Czkawka, z taką pewnością, że Śledzik prawie mu uwierzył. - Nie pieprz mu tak słodko, tylko pomyśl na trzeźwo, co się tam mogło stać - dał się słyszeć z tyłu głos Jorgensona. - On poszedł na zakupy, tak? No to ile to było? Dwadzieścia minut? Pół godziny? Mniej? Czkawka zdawał się go ignorować. - Tylko mi się tam nie łam - dorzucił krzepiąco. - Próbuję - mruknął Ingerman. - Ja nie mogę... Ludzie! Dawaj mi go tu - rozległo się równolegle gdzieś w tle, za głosem Czkawki. Zaraz potem Śledzik usłyszał "zostaw", "daj... cholera, na chwilę!" i wyolbrzymione przez mikrofon dźwięki, świadczące o małej szarpaninie. Trwało to raptem chwilę, tak, że zanim blondyn zdążył jakoś się ustosunkować, starcie zakończono - i wedle wszelkich znaków natury sonicznej wygrał je Sączysmark. - Stary, zachowuj się jak człowiek, nie jak jakaś zaborcza baba - warknął jeszcze w stronę Czkawki, po czym przysunął mikrofon do twarzy. - Ej, serio, Śledziu. Ile cię wtedy nie było? Kwadrans? - Nie no, więcej - odparł, jeszcze nieco zdezorientowany. - Pół godziny... Może dłużej... Na pewno dłużej. - Dom był otwarty? - Cały dzień jest otwarty, jak tylko ktoś jest. - I nic poza nią nie zniknęło, prawda? - No... No nie, ale... - I ty naprawdę nie uważasz, że koleżankę ktoś po prostu porwał? - wypalił prosto z mostu Sączysmark. Śledzik przesunął dłonią po twarzy i zatrzymał ją na oczach. - Głupoty gadasz - odezwał się z tyłu Czkawka i podjął próbę zdobycia telefonu. Bez skutku, Sączysmark wciąż mocno dzierżył słuchawkę. - Śledzik, zamiast latać po okolicy i przepytywać kumpli, powinniśmy to gdzieś zgłosić - oznajmił, starając się trzymać szatyna na dystans od telefonu. - Jeśli ci oczywiście zależy na znalezieniu jej w jakimś normalnym czasie i stanie. - Ale po co? - jęknął Śledzik. - W sensie, po co ktoś miałby ją porywać? - Żeby sprzedać, zamordować, wykorzystać... Bo ja wiem, co za odchyły mają ludzie w twojej okolicy? - Zamknij się - warknął Czkawka. - Niemożliwe. Przecież umiała się bronić. Gdyby ktoś ją zabrał, znalazłyby się ślady walki czy coś... - stwierdził Ingerman, niezbyt przejmując się tym, że po drugiej stronie komórka właśnie stuknęła o chodnik. - A tu wszystko było jak wcześniej. Tyle że ona zniknęła. - No, tak, wiem - wydyszał po drugiej stronie Czkawka. - Kurde, Smark, ogarnij się. - To wygląda tak, jakby po prostu wyszła. - No i tak pewnie było - potwierdził szatyn. - Istnieje coś takiego jak chloroform, dzieci, chloroform! - odezwał się Jorgenson w tle. - Jasssne - sarknął Czkawka. - Kończę, ta rozmowa chyba nie ma dłużej sensu, słyszysz, co tu się odwala. - Dość wyraźnie. - Wpadnę pod wieczór, wtedy najwyżej pogadamy. - Spoko. Będę w domu. Na razie - odparł bez entuzjazmu Śledzik. Czkawka pożegnał się krótko i rozłączył. Cumulus przesunął się już wystarczająco, żeby słońce znów wyjrzało i zaczęło przypiekać. Było to dobre dla mokrej szmatki, natomiast w żadnym wypadku dla Śledzika. Wstał ociężale z huśtawki, która cicho skrzypnęła, zabrał telefon i skierował się do drzwi. Odwrócił się jednak w połowie trasy i spojrzał na biegnącą przed furtką drogę. Pociągnięty niewyjaśnioną siłą podszedł do samego ogrodzenia i rozejrzał się na boki, lustrując czarny asfalt i chodniki, jakby spodziewał się zobaczyć ją na którymś z nich. Myślenie życzeniowe nic nie dało - droga była zupełnie pusta, nie licząc dzieciaków, przejeżdżających akurat na rowerach kawałek dalej. Śledzik miał ochotę pozamykać wszystko na cztery spusty - jakby naprawdę miał jeszcze coś wartościowego do stracenia!... cóż, zasadniczo miał, i to całkiem sporo, ale z jego punktu widzenia nie zaliczało się teraz do rzeczy wartych uwagi - i dołączyć do przyjaciół. Wiedział jednak, że musi zostać na miejscu. Na wypadek, gdyby przeszedł ktoś z informacją... albo gdyby ona sama miała wrócić. Nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Słońce dawało mu się coraz bardziej we znaki, więc z ociąganiem opuścił posterunek przy furtce i po chwili zniknął we wnętrzu domu. Jak mam żyć, jak mam prosić o więcej Resztę dnia Śledzik przepędził w ponurym nastroju. Czkawka więcej się nie odezwał, za to raz dzwoniła Astrid. Nie miała niestety nic konstruktywnego do powiedzenia, a że blondyn też raczej milczał, rozmowa szybko się skończyła. Śledzik zdecydowanie wolał cierpieć w samotności. Oprócz niewielkiej zmiany na gorsze w kontaktach z otoczeniem na symptomy owego cierpienia składało się między innymi porzucenie kuchni i zasad zdrowego odżywiania. Nie zawsze dbał o siebie, jednak odkąd miał tak uroczą towarzyszkę, czuł się o wiele bardziej zmotywowany. Trudno było mu się wprawdzie przekonać do diet, ale przynajmniej rozsądna ilość kalorii i witamin dziennie... Teraz nie czuł się na siłach. Bez wyrzutów sumienia opróżnił zamrażarkę z lodów, a pod wieczór zamówił do domu wielką pizzę, zupełnie ignorując swoją skłonność do tycia. Nie był w stanie zmusić się do włączenia żadnego niezobowiązującego filmu, ale przynajmniej puścił sobie muzykę. Same neutralne utwory, żadnych smętów i raczej nie o miłości. Czkawka miał rację w jednym - przeżywanie rozstania i ewentualnych losów zaginionej nie mogło ich poprawić ani w ogóle niczego zmienić. Musiał choć trochę się oderwać. Przestać myśleć. I gdybać. To było najtrudniejsze, bo cały czas gdzieś z tyłu głowy jego świadomość pracowicie układała kolejne scenariusze jego życia, nie zawierające już jej. Żaden nie był do przyjęcia. Śledzik gryzł w zdenerwowaniu wargi, opędzając się od dopadających go wniosków. Naprawdę wcale nie chciał sobie ciągle na nowo uświadamiać, że bez niej nie umie sobie wyobrazić kolejnych miesięcy. Skoro los żadnych szans nie daje mi Żeby chociaż ktoś zadzwonił, żeby wpadli na jakiś trop... A tu figę! Dzisiaj wprawdzie siedział na miejscu, ale wczoraj sam chodził pytać ludzi, czy czegoś nie widzieli albo nie słyszeli. Wszyscy mówili albo, że nie, bo ten przecież ma okna w inną stronę, ten mieszka za daleko, a tamten ma jeszcze inne trudności - albo że "weź pan, jakbyśmy się naprawdę nie mieli czym interesować". Gburowaty sąsiad z naprzeciwka zadeklarował, że on w nie swoje sprawy nosa nie wtyka, dając do zrozumienia, że nawet gdyby z domu Ingermana wynosili komplet mebli i sprzętów AGD, udałby doskonale, że niczego nie widzi. Chłopak mieszkający kilka domów dalej był szczególnie nierozgarnięty, rozmowa z nim była bezpowrotną stratą dziesięciu minut życia. Mimo to Śledzik niezmordowanie odwiedzał wszystkich potencjalnych świadków, nawiązał nawet znajomość z nowymi lokatorami, zamieszkującymi od dwóch tygodni posesję na końcu ulicy. Niestety i ci nie mieli dla niego żadnych pożytecznych informacji. Nadgryzając kolejny kawałek pizzy, Śledzik jeszcze raz dla pewności sprawdził telefon. Potem ze złością wcisnął go do kieszeni. Niepotrzebnie został dziś w domu. Nie było żadnych gości ani połączeń, zresztą, nie mógłby odebrać w terenie? Nie powinien był słuchać Czkawki. Może niewiele by to zmieniło, ale przynajmniej nie miałby poczucia, że zmarnował dzień. Rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi i blondyn wstał energicznie, wrzucając nadgryziony kawałek z powrotem do pudełka. Przedtem miał nawet zamiar dzwonić do kumpla, żeby się nie pojawiał (bo właściwie po co?), ale teraz cieszył się, że tego nie zrobił. Będzie mógł mu wygarnąć i się poskarżyć. Może trochę mu ulży. Chwila manipulacji przy zamkach i drzwi stanęły otworem - a Śledzik oniemiał. Chciałbym znów poczuć powiew miłości - Och! Mina, którą chłopak zaszczycił gości, oscylująca między zaskoczeniem a niedowierzaniem, od razu poinformowała przybyłe, że nie ich się tu spodziewano. Szpadki to jednak nie zraziło. - Cześć - odezwała się dziarsko. Śledzik spojrzał na nią okrągłymi oczami i nagle zorientował się, że głupio to wygląda. - O, ee... Przepraszam, cześć - na jego twarzy pojawił się przepraszający uśmiech, maskujący wzbierającą w nim radość. - Tu jesteś. Odruchowo wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął tych lekko poczochranych, jasnych włosów. Szpadka równie mechanicznie cofnęła się pół kroku na widok tego ruchu, ale zaraz zatuszowała wszystko sztucznym, nieco krzywym uśmiechem. - No, właśnie, dobry wieczór - wtrąciła się towarzysząca jej brunetka. - Masz swoją zawieruszoną księżniczkę. Siedzi u mnie od wczoraj. Nawet fajnie się dogadywałyśmy, że aż szkoda się rozstawać, ale czego się nie robi dla... - Heathera! - warknęła Szpadka, łypiąc na nią nieprzyjaźnie. - No co? - wzruszyła ramionami, po czym zwróciła się do Śledzika. - Podobno pytałeś o nią po całej ulicy i trafiłeś nawet do Mieczyka. Założę się, że nie przekazał? - Tak, rzeczywiście - potwierdził po krótkim wahaniu Ingerman, przypominając sobie imię tego "nierozgarniętego chłopaka". - Rozmawialiśmy, ale nie sądzę, żeby coś z tego... - A właśnie - wtrąciła znów Szpadka. - Jeśli o to chodzi, musisz mu wybaczyć, bo on nie był zbyt dobrze poinformowany. Przyszłyśmy do niego dopiero wieczorem, już po tym, jak ty wpadłeś. - Zadzwoniłam mu wcześniej - przypomniała jej niewinnie Heathera, oceniając wzrokiem futrynę. - I mówiłaś bez ładu i składu, co piąte słowo - przyjaciółka zgromiła ją ostrzegawczym wzrokiem. Zaraz też usprawiedliwiła się Śledzikowi. - Żeby nie było, wczoraj po południu tu podeszłyśmy, dobijałam się chwilę, ale nikt nie otwierał, a telefon miałam rozładowany i nie mogłam zadzwonić. Śledzik kiwał głową, potwierdzając, że słucha, ale tak naprawdę nie mógł się doczekać, żeby wreszcie porwać swoją zgubę w ramiona. Tylko obecność wyglądającej jak ucieleśnienie sceptycyzmu i drwiny brunetki powstrzymywała go od tego niezbyt mądrego gestu. - Wieczorem nie mogłam przyjść, dlatego stwierdziłam, że wpadnę dzisiaj, w późniejszych godzinach - dokończyła Szpadka. - Jasne, nie ma sprawy - odparł szybko, poruszając się niecierpliwie. Heathera to zauważyła. - To co, wymiana? - potarła ręce. - Kolega już pewnie chce mieć pannicę tylko dla siebie, a ja też chętnie zobaczę swoją część znaleźnego - spojrzała sugestywnie na Ingermana. - W końcu, jakby nie było, przyprowadziłam ją. - Ach, no tak, już. Przepraszam na sekundę - rzucił szybko Śledzik i podreptał w głąb mieszkania. Móc jak dawniej, dla niej kochać, dla niej żyć Szpadka spojrzała na Heatherę niezbyt życzliwie. - Nie dało się bardziej bezpośrednio? - Jasne, że się dało - prychnęła, krzyżując ręce na piersi. - "A teraz płać", "to gdzie moja forsa", "umawialiśmy się na x złotych"... Nie chciałam po prostu robić ci siary. - Mogłaś z tym zaczekać! - Nie. - Czemu? - Żebyś od nadmiaru uprzejmości nie zapomniała o kasie - oznajmiła autorytarnie. - Może tobie teraz amory w głowie - absurdalne, swoją drogą, przecież ty go prawie nie znasz! - ale nie każdemu "jest tak doskonale wszystko jedno" - zanuciła, nieznacznie modyfikując wers. - Nie miałam zamiaru zapomnieć - stwierdziła gniewnie Szpadka. - Inaczej się umawiałyśmy. Miałaś mi tylko w razie awarii pomóc prowadzić rozmowę. - Patrząc po facjacie, on jest jedną wielką awarią - mruknęła brunetka. Widząc wzrok przyjaciółki, westchnęła z politowaniem i rozłożyła ręce. - Szpadka, facet nie miał ochoty na rozmowę. Nie widziałaś, jak przebierał nogami? Zresztą, potrzeby materialne idą pierwsze. Maslow. Sorry. W tym momencie z tylnej kieszeni jej czarnych spodni odezwał się kawałek z "Nothing Else Matters", więc odeszła dwa kroki dalej i odebrała. Szpadka kiwnęła się na piętach i utkwiła wyczekujący wzrok w najdalszym widocznym punkcie mieszkania. Śledzik pewnie szukał portfela. - Znowu? Nie, nie ma mowy, mówiłam mu, że dzisiaj nie chce mi się po niego przyjeżdżać - oznajmiła za jej plecami Heathera. - Miał nie pić. Ani nie brać! Nic mnie to nie obchodzi, może spać na chodniku. No to go, cholera, wyprowadź. Ty nie masz siły?! Nie wiem, zamknij go w kiblu czy coś... Sam go odwieź. Och... No to weź mu taksówkę. Boże, to ci oddam. - Zamknęła oczy i policzyła do pięciu, wysłuchując tyrady rozmówcy. - Okej. Okej, dobra, będę, ale licz pół godziny, bo jestem kawał drogi od centrum. I powiedz mojemu bratu, że go zaj*bię. Cześć. Rozłączyła się i wetknęła telefon do kieszeni. - Sorka, ale muszę spadać. Dzwonił Vorg, podobno Dagur się nawalił, odbiło mu w klubie i trzeba go ogarnąć, a ta ciota sobie z tym nie radzi. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że też ma już swoje we krwi. O kasie pogadamy jutro, bo widzę, że temu się nie spieszy - spojrzała na drzwi i na pożegnanie klepnęła Szpadkę w ramię. Kiedy przechodziła przez furtkę, minęła się z wysokim szatynem. Nie zwrócił na nią specjalnej uwagi. - Hej, widzę, że ktoś tu się znalazł! - ucieszył się na widok stojącej w drzwiach blondynki. Przywitała się zdawkowo, a szatyn potarmosił jasne włosy uciekinierki. - Gdzieś ty się podziewała, Sztukamięs? Biały maltańczyk, siedzący na rękach Szpadki, zamerdał wesoło ogonem. - O, Czkawka, cześć! Patrz kto wrócił - Śledzik stanął w drzwiach, miętoląc w dłoni banknot, i rozejrzał się zdziwiony. - A ta druga, co przyprowadziła...? - Heathera musiała szybko iść. A szukanie to właściwie była praca zespołowa, więc... podzielimy się - wyjaśniła Szpadka. Czkawka, zaproszony ruchem ręki, wszedł do mieszkania. - A...aha. W takim razie dzięki za pomoc. Proszę - Śledzik wcisnął dziewczynie w rękę pieniądze i zabrał psa. - Chodź do taty, księżniczko, chodź. Jeszcze raz wielkie dzięki - rzucił do Szpadki. Rozpromieniła się. - Zupełnie nie ma za c... Śledzik radośnie zatrzasnął drzwi przed nosem blondynki, nie zwracając uwagi ani na huk, jaki się przy tym rozległ, ani na stłumione przekleństwo, i ruszył z psem do pokoju. Czkawka w przeciwieństwie do przyjaciela zorientował się, co zaszło, wyskoczył i przeprosił w imieniu gospodarza. - No już, śliczności ty moje - Śledzik poczochrał psie włosy, a Sztukamięs, radośnie wywijając zadem, lizała go po rękach. - Wiesz, Czkawka - odezwał się, gdy szatyn wkroczył do salonu - ja myślę, że ona nie uciekła, tylko po prostu chciała trochę pozwiedzać i zwyczajnie zgubiła drogę do domu. No zobacz, jak się cieszy - wskazał szczęśliwego psa. Czkawka uśmiechnął się, choć trudno powiedzieć, czy z powodu psa, czy Śledzika. - To co? Teraz kąpiel? - Na pewno czesanie - ocenił Ingerman. - No i trzeba jej coś wrzucić do miski, bo chociaż nie wątpię, że te dziewczyny coś jej tam dały, to nic po powrocie z wycieczki nie robi tak dobrze, jak jedzenie. - Coś w tym jest - mruknął Czkawka, obdarzając łakomym spojrzeniem otwartą pizzę. Śledzik się roześmiał. - Częstuj się. *** Szpadka zrzuciła adidasy z nóg, w milczeniu umyła ręce po psie, po czym gwałtownie otworzyła lodówkę i wyjęła z niej musztardę i colę. - I jak tam? - spytał z drugiego pokoju Mieczyk. Dołączyła do niego - oglądał jakiś randomowy serial - i rozsiadła się na kanapie. - Szkoda, że jednak nie powiedziałeś mu wczoraj, że złapałam tego psa i żeby go sobie poszedł odebrać do Heath - otworzyła butelkę i pociągnęła porządny łyk. Dwutlenek węgla przyjemnie zapiekł ją w gardle. - Uu, aż taki był tragiczny? - brat zerknął na nią bez szczególnego zainteresowania. - Mówiłem, że te zdjęcia są potraktowane filtrami. Pewnie głównie wyszczuplającymi. Instagram to nie jest dobry sposób na obczajanie chłopaka. Szpadka napiła się jeszcze i zważyła w dłoni musztardę, wpatrując się w etykietkę. - Wiesz co? - spytała nagle. - Jeśli jeszcze raz wpadnę na pomysł szukania cudzych psów... - Myślałem, że to Heathera wpadła na pomysł, jak zauważyła ogłoszenia, a ty odwaliłaś tylko czarną robotę, kiedy się okazało, że rozwiesiło je twoje instagramowe bożyszcze. - Nie przerywaj mi! - zgromiła. - Jeśli wpadnę na pomysł - albo ktoś mnie zainspiruje - do szukania cudzych psów, wybij mi to z głowy, zanim zrobi to właściciel. - Aaa... Nie był taki milutki, jak miał być, co? - domyślił się Mieczyk. - Podryw nie poszedł? Czy może gały mu uciekały bardziej w stronę Heathery? - Pal sześć Heatherę, to on był jakiś dziwny. - Popapryczony charakterek? - Mieczyk w zadumie pokiwał głową. - O tym bym nie pomyślał. Ale to pewnie też przez te filtry. - Popapryczony, właśnie! - poparła rozdrażnionym głosem Szpadka, przykładając do czoła słoiczek. - Niby uprzejmy, a na "do widzenia" j*bnął mi drzwiami w łeb. Mieczyk parsknął śmiechem. Mogła mu tylko posłać nienawistne spojrzenie i załadować sójkę pod żebro, co jedynie utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że ta komiczna scena rzeczywiście miała miejsce. - Nie no, nie przejmuj się - oznajmił, choć wciąż jeszcze wyrywały mu się pojedyncze chichoty. - Z pewnością nie był ciebie wart. Zemsta gwiazd Wśród mgieł zdradzieckich nocnej pory, Wśród mrocznych oceanu głębi, U brzegów lądu samotnego Biała się piana wściekle kłębi. Skrywana niespokojną wodą, Wiatrem smagana na ostatku, Posępna skała zęby ostrzy Na dziób nieostrożnego statku. Byle błysk z nieba, okruch burzy Nie zdradzi ludziom jej istnienia Zawarła z wichrem pakt i falą, Mistrzami łodzi uwodzenia. Skryta w ciemności, każdej nocy Łupu łatwego upatruje -'' ''Dom na żeglarzy utrudzonych Jak śpiew syreni oddziałuje. Lecz dzisiaj próżno szuka burty, W której by kły zatopić mogła. Ciemność uległa światła mocy, Łuna mrok gęsty siłą zmogła. Nie człowiek wskazał głodną skałę I nie zdradziła błyskawica, A firmamentu nie zdobiła Zwodniczo blada twarz księżyca. Źródłem niecodziennego światła Nie była lampa ni pochodnia. Dzisiaj na morze pada poblask Trawiącej wyspę ściany ognia. Płonące domy jak stos drewna, Krzyk walczącego z żarem ludu, Wioska latarnią Berk całego Mimo wikingów mężnych trudu. Płomień zstępuje prosto z nieba, Każąc się cofnąć albo skonać. Nie boską karą jednak iskry -'' ''To jaszczur przybył zapolować. Dziesiątki uskrzydlonych gadów Zwęszyły stada i zapasy. Który na taką zwierz sposobność Nie byłby ze współbraćmi łasy? Potęga szponów, szczęk i ognia Zwarła się z mieczem i toporem Ryk i wrzask ludzki jednym głosem, Gdy walczył człek z skrzydlatym stworem. Jednak nie tylko jedna skała Na żywioł zdała się tej nocy. Nie każdy stwór na siłę stawiał -'' ''Jeden zawierzył wiatru mocy. W czerń go oblekło mroczne niebo, Nie dawał znaku obecności, Ale swym strzałem kładł raz po raz Ludzi, broń, domy, bez litości. Lud ochrzcił nocy go demonem Pomiotem śmierci i pioruna Nigdy śmiertelny go nie widział Nie drgnęła o nim pieśni struna. Zwinny i szybki, niewidoczny, Mknął bezszelestnie wśród przestworza Wspierał go księżyc, co się ukrył, Nie zatańczyła jasna zorza. Jedynie gwiazdy, choć przychylne Gracji, prędkości dziecka burzy, Nie chciały mu ustąpić pola, Zniknąć, gdy niebo się zachmurzy. Precz przegoniły wał obłoków, Przymknęły jasne oczy swoje, By przestwór dzielić z Nocną Furią, Jak najpiękniejszych istot dwoje. Lecz jeden jasny błysk wystrzału, Żar szalejący wśród zniszczenia Przyćmił te wątłe, zimne gwiazdy Stopił ich światło blask płomienia. Och, Nocna Furio, źle zrobiłaś, Że rozgniewałaś gwiazdy próżne. Są wierne, póki je hołubić Prowadzą kupców i podróżne. Lecz jeśli ktoś w wątpliwość podda Nadrzędną wagę ich istnienia, Jeśli je przyćmi - biada jemu, Bo nie otrzyma przebaczenia. Zawarłaś sojusz, Nocna Furio, Z wichrem przestworzy i ciemnością, I zapomniałaś się nie zbliżać, Zadałaś spokój z ostrożnością. Grom na wikingów z nieba ruszył, Niszcząc rzecz każdą na swej drodze. Światła przezornie uniknęłaś, Mimo to żałowałaś srodze. Że gwiazdy mogą ciebie wydać Nie pomyślałaś w swej zmyślności. To dzięki temu zemsta bogiń Dosięgła twojej zuchwałości. Blask gwiazd cię zdradził, Nocna Furio, A wypatrzyło bystre oko. Od dziś bez ludzkich rąk pomocy Nie wzbijesz nigdy się wysoko. Liny oplotły skrzydła śmigłe, Ziemia ku sobie pociągnęła. Gdyby nie pewność Nocnej Furii, Zemsta gwiazd by jej nie sięgnęła. Prawa autorskie zastrzeżone. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania